It Was Meant To Be
by ashycuppycake
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are the perfect couple. Whilst on a holiday, Gabriella hurts her ankle and Ms. Darbus thinks she shouldn't be in the musical. Who is Troy put with and what happens to Troyella? I hope you like it!TROYELLA! Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi & Ryan
1. School Begins

**A/N: Hey guys this is my first fan fic. I hope you enjoy it. Tell me if you want to continue with this story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or any of the Characters but it is my plot.**

**School Starts**

* * *

BANG! Troy fell out of bed as his mum pulled open the curtains.

"Wakey! Wakey!" she said in a sing song voice.

"Muuuuuuum," Troy whined, "it is 6:30am."

"Yes and it is also the first day back at school."

"WHAT! Already?! It was just yesterday when I went to lunch with Gabi!"

"It was also yesterday when you got your timetable."

"That was yesterday? I thought that was a dream?"

"No that actually happened. Now get up! You don't want to be late for your first day as a senior." And with that, she left the room. Monday the 25th of August came a bit too quickly for Troy Bolton. He got up, changed into his shorts and a t-shirt and walked lazily for breakfast.

Already sitting at the table was Troy's girlfriend, Gabriella.

"Hey lazy," she said as he sat down next to her. He kissed her on the cheek and poured himself some cereal.

"I was just comparing our timetables," she explained, "We have homeroom, Chemistry, PE and Literature together."

"That's it?" Troy commented.

"That's it. I also compared with Taylor yesterday and you have Chemistry, Math and Physics with her."

"Again, that's it? They didn't put any of us together this year did they?"

"Nope. Hurry up. Stop the chit chat and get your things, it is 8:15 already." Troy ran upstairs, got his bag filled with books and ran downstairs again. He said goodbye to his mum and then Jack drove the two of them to school.

* * *

When they arrived, Chad, Taylor, Jason, Kelsi, Ryan and surprisingly Sharpay, were waiting for them.

"Finally you are here, I have been here since 8:00am!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Sharpay, why are you hanging around with us?" Troy asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Well since I don't have a chance with you," she evil-eyed Gabriella's 'T' necklace, "then I decided to give Zeke a chance." Then she turned to Zeke and pecked him on the lips.

"Those two kiss more than you two," Taylor said as she signaled towards Troy and Gabriella, "and I have only seen them together for two days." Everyone except Troy laughed at this joke.

"Hey lighten up, it was only a joke," Gabriella said.

"I didn't find it funny," he replied.

"Liar…" Gabriella said under her breath, but just loud enough for Troy to hear her. Then Troy started to 'play fight' with her before finishing with a passionate kiss.

"See what I mean," Taylor said and the group laughed even harder.

"Well we should get to class, the bell rang like five minutes ago," Kelsi commented. Then the whole gang walked up the steps of the school and then went their separate ways. Troy, Gabriella, Ryan and Kelsi went one way, Chad, Sharpay and Zeke another and Jason and Taylor the other.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella walked into their classroom hand in hand and found two spare seats next to each other down the back. Ryan and Kelsi were a row in front of them. Their homeroom teacher walked through the door and Troy and Gabriella sighed. Ms. Darbus, who was their most hated teacher, came walking through the door. Ms. Darbus was their teacher the previous year.

"Good morning young thespians," she exclaimed.

"Good morning Ms. Darbus," they sang gloomily together.

"Now as it is the first day, I have to distribute locker numbers and combinations. Ahh let's see..." and she started reading down the roll. She suddenly stopped at Troy's name.

"Ahh, I see we have a performer on our hands, Mr. Bolton, I hope you and your friend, Miss Montez are going to audition for the musical again this year?" she asked.

"Ahh…yeah sure. Gabriella is in this class too, Ms. Darbus."

"I see that," she said as she scanned the roll, "well come up and collect your locker number and combination." Troy wandered up to the stage, which Ms. Darbus had at the front of her room, and collected his slip of paper. He saw that he had locker B 29 and his combination was 6, 29, 36.

"Hey," Gabriella whispered, "what is your combination?"

"I'm not telling you," he answered playfully.

"Miss Montez," Ms. Darbus called. Gabriella ran up to the stage, collected her slip of paper and sat back down again.

"Why not? It could come in handy," she argued.

"How can it come in handy?"

"Well," she thought hard, "if you are absent one day I can get the books that you need from homework".

"Okay, fine," and he handed her his slip of paper to her.

"Ooh now I can break into your locker," she said playfully.

"I know you wouldn't do that". He leaned I to kiss her and just as they were about to touch, the bell rang.

"Well, we better get going," she said, standing up, "we have Chemistry together first".

"Okay then. Let's go!" and they walked out of the classroom in search of Taylor, who also had Chemistry with them.

* * *

"So, what is your combination?" Troy asked Gabriella as they walked.

"I'm not telling," she answered and held Troy's hand as they walked.

"Why not? I told you mine!"

"I had to beg for it!"

"Meanie…" whispered Troy.

"Fine. I'll show you," she said and she handed him a slip of paper, but it wasn't her combination. Instead it said:

_Dinner at my house, 7:00pm. Don't be late!_

"Hey! Yes I'll come. GIVE ME THE COMBINATION!!" he yelled playfully.

"Fine, this is the combination," she said and she handed him another slip of paper. This one had the combination. It was 3, 31,12 and her locker number was B 20.

"Awesome! Your locker is nine away from mine! He exclaimed and he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Hey Taylor," said Gabriella.

"Hey guys," Taylor replied. They met Taylor outside her homeroom. They slowly made their way to the Chemistry lab.

"How did I become so honoured to be in such a difficult class with the two smartest girls in the school?" Troy asked. Gabriella blushed whilst Taylor just rolled her eyes.

"You're a suck," she said to Troy.

"I am being truthful," he argued.

"If you two are going to be in classes with me, I don't want to end up puking okay! So can we skip the mushy stuff?" she asked. Just at that moment, Troy stopped and pulled Gabriella into a passionate kiss. Taylor kept walking as if she didn't know them and stopped a few metres away from them. They only pulled away from each other when the bell went.

"We can start that rule now," teased Troy as they entered the lab.

* * *

Their break couldn't come fast enough. Gabriella had gotten told off several times for out-smarting their teacher and she was now in the bad books. Troy and Gabriella finished at their lockers and wondered outside to their usual spot. All of the gang was already there.

"Hey guys," Gabriella said as they approached the circle.

"Hey," most of them replied. Zeke and Sharpay were too busy making out so Sharpay merely lifted her hand in their direction.

"Those two make me sick. I know what you mean Taylor," Kelsi said.

"Thank you, someone agrees with me," Taylor replied.

"Oh guys did I tell you what happened on our way to Chemistry?" Taylor said.

"What?" asked Chad, thinking there was something wrong. Taylor told them the story of Troy and Gabriella's rule. When she finished, Chad blurted out,

"What the hell is wrong with you man?"

"Nothing, everything is perfectly fine," Troy said.

"I am so glad we aren't like that Chad," Taylor said.

"Come on, don't I can't get even one kiss?" Chad looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Maybe one isn't so bad," Taylor said and Chad leaned in for a light kiss.

* * *

Before they knew it, their first day was over. As the group usually did, they crashed in Troy's basement. Having nowhere else to go, Sharpay followed them.

"Why do you keep following us everywhere? You're like our puppy dog," Troy commented.

"Well I don't have anywhere else to go," she complained.

"Loner…" Chad muttered under his breath. They turned on the T.V. and flicked through the channels, finally settling on Hannah Montana.

"Hey, the main girl's side-kick is hot," Chad commented.

"Her name is Lily, Sharpay said, "and she isn't a _sidekick_,"

"She is still hot," Chad commented.

"Chad, do you care that your girlfriend is sitting right next to you?" Gabriella said, sticking up for Taylor.

"No," Chad replied.

"What are you trying-"

"I'm just kidding," Chad said, dropping his arm around Taylor. Taylor shifted nervously.

"Come on Taylor, I was just kidding," Chad said.

"I know," She replied.

"Taylor, all guys are like that. Troy still goggles over the cheerleaders," Gabriella said. Troy suddenly clicked.

"What? I do not!" Troy protested.

"I'm joking," Gabriella said and she gave him a kiss on the cheek and settled into his chest.

"Yeah, I guess your right Gabi," Taylor said even though she wasn't listening. She leaned over and kissed Chad lightly on the lips. Chad leant in for more but Taylor had already turned her head to look at the TV.

* * *

At about 6:30 Ryan stood up.

"Well, we have to go," he said, putting his phone back in his pocket, "mum has dinner ready."

"See you at school," Sharpay said and they went upstairs and out the door.

"Yeah, I better go too," Taylor said.

"And me," Zeke, Jason and Kelsi said at the same time.

"See you tomorrow," Taylor said. She kissed Chad on the cheek and walked up the stairs with the rest of them.

"Gabi, we have to go don't we? It is almost 7:00," Troy said.

"I guess that means that I have to go too then?" Chad asked.

"Ahh… Yeah, sorry man," Troy said sympathetically.

"It's cool. Enjoy your dinner with the Gabster," he said and he walked upstairs.

"Let's go," Gabriella said and she dragged Troy up the stairs. As they walked past the kitchen, Troy shouted out to his mum,

"Mum! I'm going to Gabi's for dinner!"

"Okay honey, have fun!" she yelled back. They both jumped into Troy's car and drove to the Montez's house.

* * *

When the walked in the door, Gabriella's mum was yelling into the phone,

"I don't care what it takes! Just fix it!!" and she slammed down the phone.

"Hi, Mrs. Montez," said Troy.

"Hi, mum," Gabriella said at the same time.

"Hi Troy, hi Gabi. Troy please call me Lena," Lena said, "sorry about that. There is a hole in the wall upstairs and the builder claims that it will take forever to fix."

"Okay. Mum, can Troy stay for dinner?" She asked.

"Of course. We are only having pasta though because I got back from work late."

"That's okay with me," said Troy.

"Mum if you need us, we will be in the lounge," she said. She grabbed Troy's hand and lead him into the lounge.

It was a smallish room. There was one white couch and two white armchairs. There was a T.V. near the wall.

"I haven't been in here before," said Troy as he looked around.

"It is quite a small room, but there is only the two of us so there isn't much point in having it bigger," she explained.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," he responded. Then she pulled him on to the couch and they started making out. Just as they were getting comfy, Lena walked in.

"Dinner is rea--" she had spotted them on the couch. She stopped frozen for what seemed like ten minutes. Troy sat up as quickly as he could.

"Um…we will be there in a second," he replied. Then Lena left the room.

"Oh my God! That was unexpected," He said as Gabriella sat up. There was a moment of silence and then they burst out laughing.

"Did you see her face?!" Gabriella said, still laughing. After five minutes of laughing, they stood up, smoothed out their clothes and walked into the dining area. Lena still seemed to be in shock because she didn't say anything when they sat down.

"Mum, it is okay, I am seventeen," she said.

"I know," she replied, "I'm so sorry, I feel so embarrassed."

"It's fine, we laughed it off," said Troy.

* * *

After dinner, Troy, Gabriella and Lena sat on the couch and watch 'Pirates of the Caribbean'. Lena seemed to be suspicious because she looked at them every five minutes. "I might go, we have school tomorrow," Troy said and he stood up.

"Yeah. Troy needs to get his sleep otherwise he will be grumpy," Gabriella teased, putting on a baby voice.

"Yes, I do need my sleep," Troy said in a 'matter of fact' tone.

"I'll see you tomorrow," and he pecked her on the mouth.

When Gabriella walked back into the lounge, her mum looked at her.

"I'm so sorry honey," Lena looked as though she was about to cry.

"Mum, it's fine. He had a good time. He thought it was funny," Gabriella said.

"Oh, well that's okay then," she said calmly.

"Mum, I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight," she walked up to her mum and gave her a hug.

* * *

When Troy got home, the house was silent. He went into the kitchen to get a drink and jumped when he saw his dad at the table reading the newspaper.

"Where have you been?" Jack asked.

"I was at Gabi's house," he replied.

"Why were you back so late?"

"It is only 10:30."

"Yes but it is also a school night."

"Okay, I won't be late again. Now that I am aware of this curfew…"

"Don't get smart with me."

"Okay. Okay."

"On a brighter note, what did you do?"

"Well we went into her lounge for a bit and her mum caught us making out…"

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

"Dad, I am eighteen, not eight."

"Yeah sorry. Go on."

Then we had dinner, watched 'Pirates' and then came home."

"Cool."

"Yeah. I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight dad," said Troy, then he went upstairs.

A/N: Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please review and tell me what you think of the chapter. i take constructive critisism.

xox ashycuppycake


	2. And the Party Begins

**A/N: Hey guys, i updated my story, thanks to those of you who reviewed!! As it is my first fan fic i was really excited. hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of the characters, but it is my own plot.**

**AND THE PARTY BEGINS**

* * *

The next morning, Troy got up at 6:30 and went downstairs for breakfast

It wasn't as eventful as the previous morning as Gabriella wasn't waiting at the table. This morning it was only him and his dad.

When he arrived at school, Gabriella was already there. It also seemed like she had told everyone about the night before because Chad and Sharpay ran up to him and Sharpay said,

"By her mother?!"

"Nice going _mate_!" said Chad. Troy walked with them back to the rest of the group and they burst out laughing at the sight of him. Troy felt a little embarrassed but not as embarrassed as Gabriella.

"I so should not have told them," Gabriella said as they walked towards the classroom.

"Yeah well, it doesn't matter now," Troy said, his arm around her shoulder.

They walked into the room and they sat in the spots they sat inn the previous day. Kelsi however, wasn't there.

"Hey Ryan. Where is Kelsi?" Gabriella asked.

"She was in the middle of writing a song for the winter musical so she got out of homeroom."

"Lucky bitch," Gabriella muttered under her breath.

* * *

When 3:10pm came, Troy was in Maths with Taylor. They walked together back to their homeroom, until they had to go their separate ways. Gabriella had finished at her locker and was standing at his. As Troy walked closer, he could see his locker door open.

"Hey! Why did you open it?" He said sternly but playfully.

"It would make your job easier," she replied and she kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

Once again, the group crashed in Troy's basement.

"Hey Troy, don't make out with Gabriella, your mum might walk in!" Zeke commented. The whole group burst into fits of laughter. Gabriella looked at Troy with a sorry look on her face. He gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Why does it make it okay for Sharpay?" Troy asked.

"No one said it was bad," said Jason. Just as he said these words Troy leaned over Gabriella and they started making out.

"Good one Jason," said Ryan.

"I'm gonna leave before they make me sick," said Taylor.

"Yeah, I'm coming," said Kelsi and the two girls went into the kitchen. Chad grabbed the remote control and switched on the TV. The noise of the TV made the couples jump but the soon went back to their business.

"Taylor! Kelsi! you can come down! I found a way to stop them!" Chad yelled and Jason and Ryan started laughing when they heard the footsteps above them.

* * *

At about six o'clock, Zeke, Ryan, Sharpay and Kelsi had already left.

"Troy! Dinner!" yelled his mum, Catherine.

"I'm sorry guys, I'm gonna have to kick you out. Unless you'd rather stay here and starve?" he asked.

"Nah, it's okay. I'm going to Taylor's," said Gabriella. She Gave Troy a kiss as Taylor gave one to Chad and they went upstairs together.

"Are you gonna stay?" asked Troy.

"Nah, it's okay man. I'll see you at school."

"Okay then. See ya." Troy walked into the kitchen to have dinner. Then he went up to his room and watched some TV. He was just lying on his bed when he fell asleep in his clothes.

* * *

"The first week of school always goes for the longest," said Gabriella as they went down to the basement on the Friday. Everyone was there except Kelsi, who was working on the winter musical.

"Now, how do we celebrate the end of our first week?" asked Chad.

"We could have a party," suggested Zeke.

"Where?" asked Troy.

"We could have it at my beach house. it is only one hour away," said Sharpay.

"Who are we inviting?" asked Gabriella.

"I think we should just have our own group," suggested Taylor. everyone seemed to agree with this.

"Well, when do we go?" asked Troy.

"We could go tonight?" said Ryan.

"Okay then, tonight it is!" said Zeke.

"Okay, everyone has to bring something. but in the mean time Taylor, Gabriella, we are going to ring Kelsi and we are all going to go back to my house," said Sharpay.

"What for?" asked Taylor.

"So we can find something hot to wear," replied Sharpay.

"Can't wait!" said Troy and he winked at Gabriella. Sharpay, Gabriella and Taylor all went upstairs, got into Sharpay's pink convertible and drove to the Evans' house.

* * *

Two hours later at seven o'clock, everyone was gathered in Troy's basement.

"Okay, everyone set!" said Gabriella.

"Yep. Has everyone got permission from their parents?" asked Taylor.

"Goody two-shoes," muttered Sharpay.

"Let's go then!" yelled Gabriella. Most of the gang piled into Chad's car and the rest piled into Troy's car along with all their belongings.

Before they knew it, they had arrived at the house. Everyone piled out of the cars to take a look. It was a three-storey house with huge front and back yards.

"Well come in!" yelled Ryan. They all walked into the house and up the stairs to the top level. There were three rooms up here, two were bedrooms and the other had a TV and couches.

"This looks awesome!" squealed Gabriella.

"Yes, well. Okay, the boys will be in this room," she pointed to the closest room, "and the girls in that one," she pointed to the one across the room. "We will unpack and meet downstairs."

Ten minutes later, they all met downstairs and Sharpay led them into what looked like a games room. There was a TV, couches, pinball machine, pool table and a bar in the corner.

"Awesome," said Troy as he looked around.

"This is where we will probably spend most of our time," explained Sharpay, "Now, who wants a drink?"

* * *

Later that night Chad and Zeke were drunk and had already gone to bed. Everyone else had stayed up to watch the movie 'Jaws'. Gabriella had cuddled up to Troy, claiming that she was 'scarred'. When the movie finished everyone went to bed. The four girls sat on Sharpay's bed and were having a conversation. They were talking for about half an hour when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" said Sharpay and the five boys entered the room.

"Ahh…you woke up?" teased Taylor.

"Water bucket," explained Jason.

"Ha ha," he said sarcastically, "do you want to play spin the bottle?"

"Yeah sure," replied Kelsi.

"What kind?" asked Gabriella.

"There is more than one kind?" asked Troy.

"Well there is the kissing one and the stripping one," replied Sharpay.

"We'll vote," said Taylor, "who wants to play the kissing one?" nobody put their hand up.

"I guess it is the stripping one," said Ryan.

"I have a bottle right here," said Jason and he pulled an empty beer bottle from behind his back. All the friends sat in a circle on the floor.

"Who wants to spin first?" asked Zeke.

"Umm… Gabriella, you go first," Sharpay nominated.

"Okay then…" she said. She spun the bottle and it landed on Taylor.

"Come on Taylor!" said Chad eagerly.

"Where do I start?" asked Taylor, looking at Sharpay.

"Well the game starts slow. Start with your jewelry," she said.

"All of it?" she asked.

"All of it," replied Sharpay.

"Hurry up! We don't want to be here all morning!" said Ryan. Taylor took her necklace and earrings.

"Okay, Jason next!" called Troy. Jason spun the bottle and it landed on Troy.

"Ooh, Troy," said Gabriella and she smacked him on the arm.

"Where do I start? I don't have any jewelry on," said Troy.

"Are you wearing socks?" asked Sharpay.

"No," replied Troy.

"Straight into it! top, Now!" demanded Sharpay and Troy took off his top and handed it to her.

"So what happens when someone is completely naked?" asked Chad.

"Trust you to ask that," commented Taylor.

"Well we will keep our underwear on but girls, bras off," explained Sharpay.

"WHAT?!" screamed Gabriella.

"Yes Gabriella, bras off. Once everything that is required to take off is off, we will make them do something," said Sharpay.

"What though?" asked Kelsi.

"Well girls can stand with their arms behind their back for three seconds," said Sharpay.

"Yeah, so the boys can have a perv," said Troy and Gabriella smacked him on the back of the head.

"And the boys?" asked Zeke.

"The boys have to pash their girlfriends--"

"That's easy," commented Jason.

"Whilst lying on top of them," she continued.

"Sharpay your dirty," commented Gabriella.

"Well it is a dirty game. Okay, I'll go next," said Sharpay. She spun the bottle and it landed on Gabriella. She took off her 'T' necklace and placed it in the forming pile behind Sharpay.

* * *

Half an hour later, they were nearly at the end of the game.

"Jason, your turn," said Taylor. Jason spun the bottle and it landed on Troy.

"Oooh…Troy," said Chad. Troy had taken off all of the required clothing so it was time for his 'activity'.

"Come on Troy," said Sharpay as Gabriella was beginning to turn red. As Troy was the first one to do an 'activity', Gabriella hadn't finished stripping, she still had her top on. This made it a bit less embarrassing.

"We don't have all day. Pash already!" demanded Taylor. Gabriella lay down on her back and as Troy was meant to, he lay on top of her and they started kissing. There were a few whistles and a few 'oooh's'.

"Well that wasn't so bad," said Gabriella when they broke apart.

"At least you still had your top on," said Taylor. Kelsi was next to spin the bottle. It landed on Taylor.

"Oh my God!" she screamed. She had finished stripping as well, she was covering herself with a pillow.

"How about we turn the lights off?" said Taylor desperately.

"No. Don't chicken out on us Taylor. We're all in this together," said Gabriella.

"Fine, we will turn the lights off," said Sharpay. She got up and turned the lights off. Then Taylor stood up and turned around as Sharpay tied her hands together.

"Ready, set, GO!"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! It is one of my favourite chapters! Please review!**

**xox ashycuppycake**


	3. One Year Together

**A/N: Third chapter. thanks to all the people who have reviewed, i appreciate them all. **

**Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapter.**

**ONE YEAR TOGETHER**

* * *

The next morning, Gabriella woke up to the sound of something crashing downstairs. She put on her dressing gown and went down. Sharpay and Taylor were in the games room cleaning up.

"What was that?" Gabriella asked still half asleep.

"Oh, it was just the bottles in the rubbish bag," said Taylor.

"Good, I missed the cleaning up," sighed Gabriella.

"Mmhhhmmm," said Sharpay, not bothering to look at her. They just put the last bottle in the bag and Sharpay asked,

"Do you wanna go and wake up the boys?"

"We will go and wake up Kelsi and then we will go and jump on our boyfriend's beds!" squealed Gabriella excitedly. The girls went upstairs and gently woke Kelsi up.

"Hey Kelsi," Sharpay whispered, "we are gonna go and jump on our boyfriend's beds and wake them up. Wanna come?"

"That sounds awesome," she replied, still half asleep, "I'm just gonna wash my face."

"We'll be in here," whispered Gabriella as she walked out the door. Kelsi returned five minutes later refreshed.

"Okay we'll creep in, find our boyfriend's and jump on their beds," whispered Taylor.

"What about Ryan? He doesn't have a girlfriend," said Kelsi.

"We just won't jump on his bed," replied Taylor.

"Let's go!" said Gabriella excitedly. The four girls walked across the room and crept into the boys. They all found their boyfriend's beds and positioned themselves at the end of them.

"Okay, on my count," whispered Sharpay, "one, two, three." All of the girls jumped on the beds and Sharpay yelled extremely loudly,

"WAKE UP! IT'S SATURDAY!!"

"What?" asked Chad sleepily.

"Wake up!" Taylor yelled. Troy, who seemed to be wide awake because of the yelling, grabbed Gabriella by the waist and dragged her down next to him and they kissed. Zeke, and surprisingly, Jason did this to their girlfriends as well. Chad, however, went back to sleep.

"CHAD! Wake up!" Taylor yelled and she marched out of the room. She came back two minutes later with a glass of water in her hands. She marched up to Chad and tipped it on his face. He sat bolt upright.

"What's going on?" he asked, looking from Taylor to the glass in her hands.

"What did you do that for?"

"Well you wouldn't wake up so I needed help," and she patted the glass in her hands. Then Chad looked at everyone and caught on with the fashion. Ryan, who was on the far bed, went back to sleep. Gabriella sat up, along with Troy and looked over at Ryan.

"Hey guys," she whispered, "Let's all go and jump on Ryan's bed."

"Okay," said Sharpay, sitting up. The whole gang sat up, crept over to Ryan's bed and gathered around it.

"Okay guys," said Kelsi, "Ready, set, GO!" They all jumped on and landed with such force that he fell out of bed. Everyone was laughing as Ryan sat up and rubbed his head.

"What'd you do that for? I have a hang over!" Ryan complained.

"I'm cooking everyone pancakes, so if you want some…GET UP NOW!!" Sharpay yelled.

* * *

All the girls went downstairs to help Sharpay whilst the boys got changed. They came down ten minutes later, just as the girls had finished setting the table. Everyone sat down and Sharpay brought over the pancakes. They were polished off in a matter of seconds.

"They were great! Thanks Shar," said Gabriella.

"I can't believe you didn't ask me to help," complained Zeke.

"You would have stuffed up the whole thing!" said Taylor.

"Anyway, last night was fun eh?" said Gabriella

"A bit disgusting at times though," said Taylor.

"Goody two-shoes," muttered Sharpay.

"What are we doing today?" asked Troy.

"We'll spend the day at the beach," said Ryan, "it is quite hot outside."

"The beach it is then!" said Kelsi.

They all went upstairs to get changed and met downstairs fifteen minutes later.

* * *

"Okay, let's go," said Sharpay. As they were walking, Troy and Gabriella were holding hands and talking.

"So, do you know what time we are getting back tomorrow?" Troy asked.

"Not sure, maybe around lunchtime. Why?"

"I was thinking we could go somewhere nice for dinner. Maybe a restaurant."

"Restaurants are so overrated," said Gabriella, "how about we get some fish and chips and eat at the park?"

"You know what? You are absolutely right. 'Fish and chips' at the park sounds great. I'll pick you up at 6:30?"

"Sounds good," she said and she gave him a kiss.

* * *

The walk to the beach was only five minutes. The Evans family had their own set of chairs reserved. You could tell which one was Sharpay's as it was pink. It was like 'Fabulous' all over again. They put down their things and Toy raced Gabriella down the white sand to the water. Gabriella put her toe in and squealed.

"This water is freezing!" she said as she stood at the water's edge.

"It is refreshing," said Troy and he swam through a wave.

"You're crazy," she said.

"At least I'm not chicken!" and he started making clucking noises.

"I'm a girl; girls are sensitive to this kind of thing."

"That's true," said Troy and he ran towards Gabriella, deliberately kicking his feet and he soaked her from head to toe.

"TROY!" she yelled and she made an attempt to run up the sand for her towel, but Troy was too quick. He picked her up, carried her into the water and dunked her on a wave. As she was washed back to shore, she ran for her towel, this time making it before Troy could catch her. She dried herself off and sunbathed with the other girls whilst the boys mucked around in the water.

* * *

After about half an hour, the boys walked over to where the girls were lying and tipped some water on their stomachs.

"And that…" said Chad, "is for waking us up early this morning."

"I hope you aren't expecting us to drag you down by the waist and start kissing you," said Gabriella.

"Why would we be expecting you to do that?" asked Jason. Troy whacked him over the head.

"Idiot. That's what we did to them."

"Oh…" said Jason, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well now we are going to kill you!" yelled Gabriella and she got up and chased Troy down to the waters edge. So that she couldn't get him, Troy ran into the water.

"Oh forget it. I'm not going in there," she said.

"Fine," laughed Troy as Gabriella marched back up the sand. Troy came soon after her and saw that they were all packing up their things.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"We are going to go back for lunch," replied Chad.

"Okay," said Troy and he packed his own things.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella walked together back to the house. They were walking when Gabriella suddenly fell over.

"What's wrong Gabi?" asked Troy kneeling next to her.

"I stepped wrong and I put all of my weight on my left ankle," she replied, holding her ankle.

"What's wrong?" asked Chad, kneeling at her other side.

"She hurt her ankle," said Troy, "can you please take our stuff back to the house so I can run Gabi back?"

"Yeah sure," said Chad. Troy picked Gabriella 'wedding style' and jogged her back to the house. They went inside and Troy placed her on the couch. He then went to get some pillows and ice. When he came back, he saw that Gabriella had a tear in her eye.

"Don't cry Gabi," soothed Troy, "I'll put your ankle on these pillows and the ice on your ankle," he explained as he gently lifted her ankle and placing it onto the pillows. She gasped in pain when he lifted it.

"You might have done something serious to it, Gabi, if it hurts that much," said Troy.

"It does hurt that much. On a scale of one to ten, I would give it an eight, ten being murderous." The rest of the gang came through the door at this moment. Taylor rushed up to her.

"Oh my God, are you alright?" she asked.

"No, the pain is terrible."

"How did you know to do all of this?" she asked Troy.

"Well lucky for Gabi, I know a bit about these types of injuries. It's called 'RICE'. Rest, ice, compression, elevation," he replied.

"Doctor Troy," commented Chad.

"Sharpay, do you have any bandages?" asked Troy.

"Yep. We also have crutches if you want them too."

"Yeah, that would be great. Thanks," and he gave Gabriella a light kiss on the forehead.

* * *

For lunch, the gang had sandwiches. Gabriella lay on the couch and every few minutes, she tried to get up and walk to the table.

"Gabriella Montez, for the five hundredth time, stay on the couch!" said Troy as he helped her lift her ankle onto the pillow for the fourth time.

"Okay, okay," she said and she went back to lying on the couch. At this stage her ankle was the size of a basketball.

"Hey Troy, we're gonna go back to the beach. Are you gonna stay with Gabi?" asked Ryan.

"Yeah, just to make sure she doesn't try to stand up again," he replied, "we might come down later."

"Okay, see ya!" said Sharpay as they piled out of the house.

"Thank you so much for staying and for everything else," she said.

"No problem. Anything for my favourite girl," he said and he gave her a kiss.

"Do you need anything?" he asked.

"Um… Can you get me a glass of water?"

"Yep…" and he grabbed her glass and filled it.

"Is it okay if I go and have a shower?" Troy asked her as he handed her the glass of water.

"Yeah sure," she replied.

"Don't try and get up otherwise you will injure it even more." He got up from her side and went upstairs.

* * *

Ten minutes later he came back. His hair was wet and her had a big grin on his face.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked and she couldn't help smiling herself.

"I was going to give this to you tonight but we are alone now so…" and he handed her a small box with a bow on it. She opened the box and inside was a gold ring with a blue crystal on it.

"Wow, Troy. It is beautiful!" she said as she put it on her finger, "but what's it for?"

"Well, I felt like giving you a present…" Gabriella didn't buy this, "okay… it is our one year anniversary." He said this, hoping he didn't get the date wrong.

"I know that!" Gabriella said and Troy sighed with relief, "I was testing you."

"I was pretty sure you knew, but I wasn't one hundred percent sure."

"Thank you so much Troy!" and they shared a long passionate kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! i hope you enjoyed it! Pretty, pretty please review!**

**xox ashycuppycake xox**


	4. Dinner

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I decided to put up two chapter so here is the second! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: refer to chapter 2 (and the party begins)**

**DINNER**

* * *

When the gang returned from the beach, Troy and Gabriella were upstairs. Troy was strapping up Gabriella's ankle and showing her how to use the crutches.

"Hello!" bellowed Kelsi.

"Wow Kels, I didn't know you could make such a loud noise," said Jason.

"Well then you don't know me well enough yet," she replied.

"We're up here!" Troy bellowed back down the stairs. The whole gang came up the stairs just in time to see Gabriella fall over from using the crutches.

"Oww…" she said and Taylor ran over to help Troy lift her onto the couch. As Taylor lifted her, she caught sight of the ring.

"Have you always been wearing that ring?" she asked, admiring it. Gabriella glanced at Troy as if to say 'do I tell them?'. He seemed to understand because he nodded.

"Troy gave it to me before," she said, "today is our one year anniversary."

"Has it been a year already?" Taylor asked, still admiring the ring.

"Yep," replied Gabriella.

"Well congrats you guys," said Sharpay and she pushed Taylor off the couch so she could have a look at the ring.

"It's gorgeous, not that expensive though," commented Sharpay.

"I don't care how much it costs," said Gabriella.

"Wow, a year since you sang 'Breaking Free' at the callback," said Kelsi.

"It went pretty quickly," said Troy. Suddenly, Sharpay had a grin on her face.

"Can you use your crutches to get up and down stairs?" she asked.

"No, not yet. Troy carried me up here," she explained.

"Troy, can you carry her downstairs and outside?" she asked.

"Yeah sure, but why?"

"Because you said that you were gonna take her outside again."

"Okay then. Ready Gabi, one, two, three!" and Troy lifted her off the couch, down the stairs and outside. Chad and Sharpay followed them, Chad, with the crutches.

"Practice using them out here," she said, "and don't come inside until I tell you." and she marched inside.

* * *

For what seemed like an hour, Gabriella hobbled around on the crutches, only occasionally falling over. She was just starting to get used to them and having races with Troy when Sharpay stuck her head out the door:

"You can come in now!" she yelled across the front yard.

"Do you want to try going up the stairs on the crutches?" asked Troy as they approached they front door.

"Yeah, why not," she replied standing at the bottom of them.

"Now, only go up one at a time. Put the crutches on the first step and push up," he explained. She did this with ease.

"That wasn't so bad. I can do the rest." she said as she carefully lifted herself up each step. Troy opened the front door and they went inside.

It was dark inside. All the curtains were shut and there were three candles on the dining table.

"What's all this?" she asked, thinking someone would pop out of nowhere. Someone suddenly did.

"Hi," it was Taylor, "we made a special dinner for you guys." She was dressed in black and she had what looked like a waiter's apron on.

"This looks lovely," Gabriella commented and she hobbled over to the table. As they both sat down, Sharpay came over.

"Hi, what would you like to drink? She asked.

"Um…coke for me thanks, Gabi?" asked Troy.

"Just water for me thanks." Sharpay wrote this on a piece of paper.

"I'm sorry guys, but you don't get a choice of what to eat. You will be having Cannelloni and for dessert will be Chocolate Mousse."

"It sounds great," said Gabriella and Sharpay walked over to the kitchen.

"What is Cannelloni?" asked Troy.

" It is a sheet of pasta rolled up and stuffed with Ricotta and Spinach," Gabriella said, sounding sophisticated.

"Are we still going to go to dinner tomorrow, after all this, and your ankle?" Troy asked.

"Nah, this is nice, and I probably need to rest my ankle," she said.

"Okay then." Five minutes later Taylor came out with two plates and Sharpay followed with two glasses.

"Thanks Taylor," said Troy as she put the plate down in front of him.

When they finished their dinner, Sharpay took their plates and replaced them with two bowls of Chocolate Mousse.

"Hey Shar," said Gabriella, "what did you do with the boys?"

"Well," said Sharpay, "We locked them in the basement and told them to shut up. Kelsi helped us in the kitchen."

"Impressive." said Troy.

* * *

When they finished their dessert, Taylor and Sharpay cleaned up and Troy helped Gabriella onto the couch.

"Thanks for everything," she said, "Can I go upstairs? I need to get something."

"Do you need help up the stairs?" he asked.

"Will it be quicker?"

"Yeah, probably."

"Okay then," she said and Troy lifted her off the couch and carried her and the crutches up the stairs.

"Thanks, I'll be two minutes," and she went into their room. Surely enough, she came out two minutes later with a tracksuit on and her pockets bulging.

"What's in your pocket?" he asked he as he carried her downstairs again.

"I'll show you when we get down there."

By the time they went into the games room, Taylor had let the boys out of the basement and they were all watching TV.

"Ahh…here come the love-birds," commented Chad.

"Um… can you two move so that Gabi can sit there?" Troy asked and he signaled towards Sharpay and Zeke.

"Yeah, sure," Sharpay said and she stood up, grabbed Zeke's hand and lead him to an armchair where she sat on his lap. Troy ran and got the pillows from the other room to rest Gabriella's ankle on. He then sat the other end of the couch and placed a pillow on his leg for Gabriella's head. They were all watching '_Hairspray'_.

"Oh yeah," said Gabriella and she reached into her pocket and pulled out a gold chain with a 'G' on it.

"That's original," said Troy as he took it from her.

"You do like it don't you?" she asked she asked looking worried.

"Yeah, I love it, thanks," he said and he gave he a kiss on the forehead.

* * *

"Okay, time for our fashion show," announced Sharpay when the movie finished, "but Gabriella, stay on the couch."

"Well then I'll commentate as I know what is going to happen," and she cuddled up to Troy. the girls cam down the stairs ten minutes later with formal dresses on.

"And now we have the formal wear," announced Gabriella as the girls walked towards the couches. The stopped to do a pose in front of the TV and the boys took pictures of the girlfriends on their phones. The girls went back upstairs and came down this time with jeans and t-shirts on.

"And now for the casual wear," commentated Gabriella as they walked to their previous positions. The boys took more photos and they went back upstairs. They came down another ten minutes late.

"And finally, swimwear!" said Gabriella as they walked to the TV.

"You should wear a bikini more often," commented Chad to Taylor, adding a whistle. This made Taylor blush.

"Sharpay, how come everyone is wearing a bikini and your not?" asked Zeke.

"Well I got my belly button pierced and it is all red," explained Sharpay.

"Show me!" said Taylor. Sharpay pulled up her top and her belly button was a bit red but hanging out of it was a blue stone.

"That is gorgeous!" exclaimed Kelsi.

"I told you it was red," said Sharpay, pulling her top back down.

"Actually it isn't that red. It looks great!" said Zeke. When they finished watching the fashion show, Gabriella went straight to bed to rest. The rest of the gang went upstairs and played 'Monopoly'. The game only went for an hour and everyone got tired so they let Jason win. They then all went to bed but Ryan stayed up and watched more TV.

* * *

The next morning everyone woke up at nine o'clock except for Gabriella.

"What time are we gonna leave?" Troy asked at breakfast.

"We'll leave after lunch, so about three," replied Sharpay.

"Ugh, we have school tomorrow," said Zeke.

"Thanks for reminding me," commented Ryan.

"Yeah, you just reminded me about how much I hate Sundays," said Kelsi.

"The auditions for the winter musical are tomorrow," said Sharpay, "I think we should all try out for it."

"I can't sing for peanuts," said Jason.

"Yes you can, I've heard you sing," said Kelsi and Jason gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Yeah I agree, you can sing ONLY for peanuts though," said Chad and Jason whacked him over the head.

At twelve o'clock the gang was having lunch and Gabriella was still asleep.

"I should go and wake her," said Troy as he stood up from the table, "We are leaving in three hours and being a girl she will take ages to get ready." Just as Troy was about to go up the first step, he heard a thump and Gabriella sobbing. He sprinted up the stairs and into her room where he saw her lying on the floor, crying with pain.

"What's wrong? What'd you do?" he asked as he lifted her onto the bed.

"I forgot that I hurt my ankle and I got up and put all my weight on it," she sobbed. Troy ran to the door and yelled down the stairs;  
"Can we get some ice up here!" and he ran back to where Gabriella lay.

"I'll take off the bandages and have a look," he said and he started to unwrap her foot. At that moment Taylor came into the room with a plastic bag filled with ice, wrapped in a towel.

"Thanks," mumbled Troy, still taking off the bandages. Taylor put the bag of ice on the bed and left them in peace. When he finally took off the last layer he inspected her ankle. It had a lot of bruising but it wasn't swollen anymore.

"You need to go and get this checked out," he said, placing the bag of ice on her ankle.

"I'll do that when we get back," she said.

"We are leaving in about two and a half hours so everyone is going to come in and pack," Troy explained, "I'll ask Sharpay to pack for you or something because I wouldn't know what I am doing." He then kissed her and left the room just as Sharpay walked in.

"I overheard that I have to pack for you," she said as she walked over to her bed.

"Would you? I can't exactly move," and she pointed to her ankle.

"Yeah, anything for a friend." Gabriella made a face at the word 'friend', but Sharpay didn't notice as she was trying to pull out Gabriella's bag from under her bed.

* * *

Two hours later Chad and Ryan were packing the cars. Troy carried Gabriella and put her on the couch downstairs to bandage up her ankle.

"Okay, we're all set!" yelled Sharpay as she walked through the door.

"Shar, can Gabriella bring these crutches home with her?" asked Troy when he finished with her ankle.

"Yeah, we can bring them up the next time we come," she answered.

"Thanks. Gabi, it would be easier for me to carry you to the car," said Troy as Gabriella went to stand up with the crutches.

"Yeah, your right," she answered and she let him carry her to car and put her on the back seat so she could have her leg up.

The trip home seemed longer than the trip there. When they arrived at the Montez home, Troy helped Gabriella out of the car and she used the crutches to get to the front door. Gabriella rang the doorbell and Lena answered almost immediately.

"Hello-" she saw Gabriella on crutches, "Oh my God! What happened?"

"I'll explain when I get to a couch," she said as she hobbled over the threshold, "Thank you so much for everything, Troy," and she gave him a kiss on the lips. Lena looked a bit uneasy.

* * *

When Troy got to his house, everyone was waiting outside the door.

"Your parents must have gone out because there is no one home," explained Kelsi.

"We'll give everyone lifts home," said Chad, "I'll take Taylor, Kelsi and Jason and you," he said pointing to Troy, "can take Ryan, Sharpay and Zeke."

"That's fine with me," said Sharpay and she put all of her belongings in Troy's car. Troy took out Kelsi, Chad and Taylor's belongings (Jason were already in the other car) and put them in Chad's car.

"See ya at school guys!" Sharpay yelled out Troy's car window.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed both chapters! please review!**

**xox ashycuppycake xox**

* * *


	5. Auditions

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry i haven't updated, i have been busy these past few days. i hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: refer to chap 2**

**AUDITIONS**

* * *

When Troy got back home, there was a message on the answering machine for him from Gabriella. It said:

_Hey Troy, it's Gabi. I went to the doctors and they said that I have sprained my ankle pretty badly. They also said that if I hadn't done all those things with the ice, then it would be worse, so thank you so much. I'm on crutches for another two weeks so I can't audition for the musical. I still want you to though. I'll see you tomorrow at school."_

"I'm not auditioning for the musical if she isn't," Troy thought to himself. Jack and Catherine (Troy's mum and dad) came thundering though the door with two bags each.

"Oh your home already," said Jack.

"Yeah, I got in about five minutes ago," Troy replied.

"How was it?" asked Catherine. Troy told them about Gabriella spraining her ankle and how she won't be auditioning for the musical the next day.

"Well if she says that you should, then you should. I know you want to," said Catherine.

"Yeah, but I wanted Gabriella as my partner," said Troy.

"Maybe she can still audition. She can't dance, but she can still sing," Jack pointed out.

"They are having the callbacks on the spot this year, they'll listen to everyone and then ask some people to sing again," commented Troy.

"The actual musical is in a month, right?" said Jack.

"Yeah," said Troy.

"So if she is on crutches for two weeks, she'll have another two weeks to practice the singing, and if needed, dancing," said Jack.

"Yeah, you're right," Troy admitted, "I'll call Gabi and tell her that she can still audition," and he got the phone and went up to his room.

Troy dialed the number and Lena picked up.

(**Troy**/_Gabriella and Lena_)

"_Hello?"_

"**Hi, it's Troy, is Gabi there?"**

"_Hi Troy, I'll just get her for you."_

"**Thank you."**_  
"Hello?"_

"**Hey, how's the ankle?"**

"_Still sore, I guess you got my message?"_

"**Yeah, I was thinking about what you said and you can still try out for the musical."**

"_How?"_

Troy explained to her about the auditioning and the rehearsals.

"_We'll how do they know if I can act and dance?"_

"**You were in the musical last year. Ms. Darbus knows that you can act and dance. Just tell her about your ankle and she'll let you."**

"_Okay then, I'll see you at school."_

"**Yeah, see ya."**

* * *

The next morning in homeroom, Gabriella went up to Ms. Darbus to talk about the auditions.

"Um, Ms. Darbus?" said Gabriella as she approached her stage.

"Yes Ms. Montez."

"Um, about the auditions, can I still audition?"

"Well, I see that you are on crutches. Can you still sing?"

"Yes."

"Then you can audition. Is Mr. Bolton auditioning?"

"Yeah, he is. What are the lead roles?"

"They are for two people named Polly and Mitchell (don't ask)."

"Thank you." and Gabriella went back to her seat. Before Troy and Gabriella went to their first class, they signed up for the musical. Taylor, Chad, Jason and Zeke had put their named down for single auditions and as usual, Sharpay and Ryan had put their name down for pairs.

"I wonder what we have to sing?" said Gabriella as she put her name underneath Sharpay's.

"Yeah, we can just stand at the piano like we did last year. That seemed to work," said Troy and he put his name next to Gabriella's.

* * *

In period three, which was their free period, the whole gang went to the auditorium and got seats at the front. Kelsi went up on stage and sat at the piano. Ms. Darbus walked up on stage and said the exact same speech that she did the previous year, without the interruption of the warning bell.

"This year, we will have the callbacks straight after the auditions, so we need to use our time wisely," she added, "For the auditions, you will be singing a song called 'We Believe'. I will ask you to come up onstage on at a time, starting with the singles." Kelsi played the song on the piano and sang along. Everyone got a copy of the lyrics and they started the auditions. Chad went first and sang the song with one or two minor mistakes. Taylor went next and sang the song beautifully. Zeke sang, then Jason and a couple of freshmen.

"Now we will have the couples. Sharpay and Ryan first," announced Ms. Darbus. As usual, Sharpay had changed the key of the song to suit herself. Kelsi wasn't happy about this. They had their dance moves and Ryan did some jazz squares whenever he could.

"Now it's time for last year's leads, Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez." Troy and Gabriella went up onstage and stood by the piano. Troy held a song sheet in front of Gabriella and himself and Kelsi started to play.

"When we wish upon a star, it may not come true. But if we search then we will find, if we just believe," Troy sang. (A/N: i just made up those lines! it isn't a whole song!) They both sang the song beautifully and Gabriella looked at the audience to see that Taylor had a tear in her eye. When they finished the song, everyone cheered loudly.

"Thank you. Now will everyone wait a few minutes whilst Miss Neilson and I make a decision," announced Ms. Darbus as Troy helped Gabriella down the stairs.

"That was amazing!" I was crying it was so good!" said Taylor as they sat down again. Five minutes later, Ms. Darbus walked to the centre of the stage.

"There will be a few people that will need to sing again and they are; Mr. Bolton and Miss Montez, Mr. and Miss Evans, Mr. Danforth, Miss McKessie, Mr. Baylor and Mr. Cross," announced Ms. Darbus, "So we will start with Mr. Bolton and Miss Montez.

* * *

After school that day, they all went back to Troy's house.

"Those auditions were tight!" yelled Chad as they all walked downstairs to the basement.

"Yeah, everyone meet here tomorrow and we can check the class list together," said Kelsi.

"That's cool with me," said Troy and he put an arm around Gabriella.

"So who do you think will get the leads?" asked Ryan, "and be honest."

"Well if you want honest, I think Troy and Gabriella kicked ass today," said Taylor.

"You're a supportive friend," said Sharpay, arms folded.

"Well you wanted honest," said Taylor.

"Correction, my brother wanted honest."

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" chanted Chad.

"Chad, shut up," said Gabriella.

"Change the subject, do you wanna stay for dinner?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"Yeah okay. I need to ring my mum though. Can go up to your room?" asked Gabriella.

"Yeah sure," he replied.

"Don't worry, we'll hold him back so that he doesn't follow you," commented Chad.

"Chad again, SHUT UP!" yelled Gabriella.

"Wow, I didn't know you could yell that loud," said Troy.

"Is that a compliment or and insult?" asked Gabriella.

"It' s a compliment," said Troy and she pecked him on the lips before going upstairs.

"So Troy, isn't is Gabriella's birthday in three weeks?" asked Taylor when Gabriella was out of the room.

"Yeah, why?" Troy replied.

"Well, eighteen is big, " said Ryan.

"We have to make it right," said Sharpay.

"Party here, at your place!" announced Chad.

"Sounds good, who's invited?" asked Troy, "I don't want a bunch of strangers."

"We can invite the whole year level, we know pretty much everyone," said Sharpay.

"Okay, sounds like a plan," said Troy as Gabriella came back downstairs and sat next to Troy.

"She said it was fine," said Gabriella.

"We have to go," said Ryan.

"Why are you always the first to leave?" asked Zeke.

"'Cause Ryan is a good little ducky," teased Chad and Ryan whacked him over the head with a pillow.

"Dinner!" yelled Catherine from upstairs.

"I guess we are all leaving then," said Taylor, standing up. Everyone piled out of the basement and out the door.

"Mum, Gabi is staying for dinner," said Troy as they walked into the kitchen.

"That's fine. Just don't make out in the lounge because I don't want to be the one to walk in on you," said Catherine with a grin on her face.

"How did you find out about that?" asked Troy. He looked at Gabriella who had widened eyes.

"Your dad tells me everything."

"You told your dad?" said Gabriella as they walked towards the table.

"Yeah sorry,' said Troy.

"It's okay. You sang really good today, by the way," complimented Gabriella as Troy pulled out a seat for her.

"Thanks, You sang better though," he replied, sitting in a chair next to her.

"I did, huh."

"Show off."

"That's why you love me," she laughed and Troy gave her a kiss.

* * *

After dinner, Troy and Gabriella went down to the basement to spend some time together. They had just turned on the TV when there were some voices and feet stomping down the stairs.

"Hey guys," said Chad as he and Taylor entered the room and sat on a couch.

"Hi, what are you guys doing here?" asked Gabriella.

"Well Taylor came to my house for dinner and we knew that Gabi came here so we came when we finished," explained Chad.

"You didn't tell me that you were going to his place for dinner," said Gabriella.

"Well it wasn't really a date," explained Taylor.

"But what is your sisters third rule?" tested Gabriella.

"All dates are official," recited Taylor.

"Your sister has rules?" asked Troy.

"Yeah, she has nothing better to do with her time," said Taylor.

"Anyway, what are you watching?" asked Chad.

"Dono, we just turned it on," replied Troy.

"Let's watch 'Titanic'," suggested Taylor.

"That's a soppy movie though," said Chad.

"So?" said Gabriella.

"Guys hate those kinds of movies," explained Troy.

"For me?" pouted Gabriella, adding in puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," said Troy.

"YAY!" squealed Taylor and she got up to put the DVD in the player.

"You give in too easily," commented Chad.

* * *

They were almost at the end of the movie. Both Taylor and Gabriella had cuddled up to their boyfriends. Chad had his head in his hands with a bored look in his face. Troy however, was surprisingly interested in it. As they Titanic was sinking, both Taylor and Gabriella were sobbing and Gabriella had her face buried in Troy's chest. When the movie finished, Chad was first to speak.

"Glad that's over."

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," Troy commented.

"That. Was. Better. Than. I. Remember," sobbed Taylor.

"Oh my God, your t-shirt is all wet," said Gabriella wiping her eyes.

"Should I take it off?" asked Troy, reaching for the bottom of his t-shirt.

"Ahh….not whilst I'm in the room mate," said Chad, covering his eyes.

"Crap! It's eleven o'clock!" said Gabriella, "we have school tomorrow."

"Look who needs their sleep now!" teased Troy.

"Gabriella, do you need a lift?" asked Chad.

"Yeah, unless Troy wants to take me," she said as she looked towards Troy.

"That's fine with me," Troy answered.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow," said Gabriella and she kissed him on the lips.

"Yeah, see ya. Don't forget that we are all meeting here tomorrow morning," Troy reminded them as they walked up the stairs.

"Oh yeah, I'll pick you up on the way here," said Taylor to Gabriella.

"Thanks. Anyway, see ya," said Gabriella and they walked out the door.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! please review!!**

**xox ashycuppycake xox**


	6. Hurting More Than Just Your Ankle

**

* * *

**

A/N: Sorry i haven't updated for a while. I'm back at school so it may take longer for me to update. I hope you enjoy this chapter, know i did!!

**Disclaimer: refer to chapter 2**

* * *

"TROY! GET UP!" Chad yelled.

"What? Why?" said Troy sitting up.

"Because it is eight o'clock. It is Friday, we have school." answered Chad.

"Shit! Okay, go downstairs and I'll be down in a minute," said Troy and Chad left the room. He went downstairs five minutes later and Chad was sitting at the table, eating a bowl of cereal.

"You came here to have breakfast?" Troy asked, pouring himself some.

"Yep. I knew you would sleep in so I came early to wake you up and have breakfast here," Chad explained, "it probably isn't as good as having Gabriella here but-" and he stuffed his mouth with a spoonful of cereal.

* * *

At about eight thirty, the rest of the gang came.

"Okay, everyone ready to go?" asked Troy as they walked towards the door.

"Let's go!" yelled Gabriella.

* * *

When they all arrived at school, Sharpay was the first to check the board. Her mouth fell open.

"What is it?" asked Troy as the rest of the gang approached her.

"It's like, a dream come true!" she said, still admiring the board. Troy turned to look at the board.

"WHAT?! There must be a mistake!" said Troy.

"What is it?" asked Gabriella. She turned to look at the board. It had written on it:

_Mitchell and Polly: Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans_

_Single positions have not yet been decided. People who made singles are: Ryan Evans, Gabriella Montez, Taylor McKessie, Jason Cross, Zeke Baylor and Chad Danforth._

Troy turned to Gabriella.

"I'm sorry," he said hugging her.

"Troy, it is just the school musical," Gabriella said.

"Well it can't be right. I auditioned with you," he said.

"We can ask Ms. Darbus in homeroom," she said and they walked towards their room.

"Ms. Darbus, I think there is a mistake on the cast list," said Troy as he walked into the classroom.

"And why do you say that?" asked Ms. Darbus.

"Because I auditioned with Gabriella and it says that I have the lead with Sharpay," Troy explained.

"No, Mr. Bolton, you saw correctly. I put you with Miss Evans because I looked at the script last night. There are lots of songs that have dances to them. Unfortunately for Miss Montez, these dances cannot be learned in two weeks."

"But-"said Troy.

"Troy, just let it go," said Gabriella and she grabbed his hand and pulled him to their usual seats.

* * *

After school that day, Troy asked the gang if only he and Gabriella could go to his house. They said it was fine and went to Chad's instead. When they arrived, the two of them went down to the basement.

"This can't be happening," said Troy, pacing the room.

"Troy, relax," said Gabriella as she sat on a couch, "Why are you stressing so much about this?"

"Gabriella, all musicals are the same, they kiss at the end. Knowing Sharpay, she'll want to rehearse it and 'accidentally' get carried away. Then you'll get jealous and... don't you see where this is all heading?"

"Troy why do you think I'd be jealous? Where do you think this is all heading?"

"Well, never mind."

"No, I do mind. Troy, do you think that I get jealous easy?"

"No it's just. I love you. I don't want some stupid little kiss getting in the way of that."

"And it won't."

"How do you know?"

"I don't."

"Exactly."

"But Troy, a little kiss that _has_ to be done isn't a problem."

"Yes it is. I know that you will be jealous."

"And how do you know that?"

"I don't, but I know that I would be."

"Why would you be jealous if it is something that has to be done?"

"Because you're my girlfriend."

"What so I'm like your property or something?"

"No-"

"Troy, what are you trying to say?"

"Well, I don't want a little kiss getting in the way of our relationship."

"As I said before, IT WON"T!" they were both yelling now.

"How do you know?"

"You think you know me better than I know myself. Well I have some news for you Troy Bolton…YOU DON'T!" and with that she got up and hobbled over to the stairs. Troy followed her.

"Gabriella wait!"

"For what?!"

"I just don't want to lose what we have."

"Well it is too late to say that now."

"What are you saying?"

"It's over."

"Why?"

"You think that you have me all figured out. I'm not like you and I won't get angry or jealous at the slightest thing. We're done!" and she went up the door and slammed the door behind her.

"What have I done?" Troy said to himself.

* * *

When Gabriella got outside, she burst into tears. She pulled out her phone and called Taylor.

(_Gabriella_/**Taylor**)

"**Hello?"**

"_Taylor, can you come and get me?"_

"**Yeah sure. What's wrong?"**

"_I'll explain later."_

"**Where are you?"**

"_At Troy's."_

"**Oh dear. I'll be there in five minutes."**

"_Thank you so much."_

When Taylor arrived, Gabriella got in the car and cried even harder.

"What happened?" Taylor asked, giving her friend a comforting hug.

"Troy was upset about the musical," explained Gabriella, "he was talking about the kissing scene and that Sharpay would get carried away. I started to question him about why and then we got on the subject of me being his property and him thinking he knows everything about me and I walked out."

"So does that mean you're…over?" Taylor looked worried at these words and Gabriella burst into tears again as they reached Taylor's house.

"How about you spend the night here?" Taylor asked, giving Gabriella another hug.

"That would be good," sobbed Gabriella and she hobbled inside to call her mum.

* * *

Troy was still sitting in the basement when he got a call from Chad.

(_Troy_/**Chad**)

"**Hey man."**

"_Hey."_

"**What's up? You sound stressed."**

"_Gabi and I well… had a fight."_

"**Oh…do you still want us to come over?"**

"_Can you come? Like, just you?"_

"**Yeah sure, man."**

"_See you soon."_

Chad came downstairs five minutes later to see Troy with his head in his hands.

"What's up dawg?" He asked, taking a seat beside Troy.

"What have I done man? I ruined everything over a stupid musical," said Troy as hew lifted his head out of his hands. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his 'G' necklace.

"What have I done?" he whispered and he began to cry.

"It's okay, Troy."

"No it isn't. She's gone, everything is gone," and he cried even harder and he couldn't control it.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Taylor asked when Gabriella got off the phone.

"Still pretty sad, but on a brighter note, mum says I can stay."

"Awesome. We can go up to my room and paint our nails. That will lift your spirits," said Taylor and Gabriella forced a laugh. They went upstairs and sat on Taylor's bed.

"Taylor, do you think that I overreacted?" Gabriella asked, choosing a bright red nail polish to paint her nails.

"Yeah, a little bit," said Taylor, choosing a pink one, "and what are you going to do with those?" and Taylor pointed to Gabriella's necklace and ring.

"Dono, but I'll take them off."

"You should put them in a box and bury them in my backyard."

"Nah, I'll just give them back Troy tomorrow."

"Suit yourself," said Taylor.

* * *

"We can't sit here all day," said Chad when Troy lifted his head.

"Yeah I know," said Troy, still looking at the 'G' necklace.

"What do you wanna do?" asked Chad.

"Dono, I can't be bothered to do anything at the moment though."

"Do you want some time alone?"

"Yeah. Thanks for coming 'round dude."

"No probs. Do you want me to tell your mum and dad?"

"Nah, I will later, thanks anyway. I'll probably see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya," and he walked up the stairs and out the door.

"Troy! Dinner!" Catherine yelled down the stairs. Troy went upstairs and sat at the table with his mum and dad.

"Why are your eyes red?" Jack asked.

"I um… had something in them and I was rubbing them," Troy lied.

"There wasn't something in your eye. Come on, spill," said Catherine.

"Fine, I was crying, if you must know."

"Why?" Jack asked, "didn't you get in the musical?"

"No I got in, but that's where it all started. Gabi and I well… broke up," explained Troy.

"How? Why?" asked Catherine. Troy explained about the musical, the fight that he and Gabriella had after school and what happened when Chad came over. By the end of this, Troy had a tear in his eye again.

"I'm so sorry honey," comforted Catherine.

"What are you going to do with your chain?" Jack asked.

"I will keep it in my room, at the bottom of a draw or something," said Troy, "I'm not that hungry, I might go to bed."

"Goodnight sweetie," said Catherine as Troy walked up the stairs.

* * *

"Gabi, it is ten thirty. Are you going to get up anytime soon?" Taylor whispered.

"What? Oh sorry," said Gabriella sleepily.

"I have breakfast ready on the table," said Taylor, "I'll meet you downstairs." And she walked out of the room. Gabriella got up, and went downstairs. She sat down at the table across from Taylor.

"How are you today?" Taylor asked, reaching for a pancake.

"I feel alright today," said Gabriella, also reaching for one. They sat at the table in silence for a couple of minutes when Taylor suddenly got up.

"It's too quiet, I'm turning on the radio," and she walked over to the stereo and switched it on. They listened to the end of 'Rock this Party' then the DJ came on.

"_And that was 'Rock this party' by Bob Sinclair. Now we have a newwy by Ashley Tisdale!"_ and the song started to play.

"I have never heard this song before," commented Taylor.

"Me neither," replied Gabriella. It went silent again and Gabriella listened intently to the words of the chorus.

"_I can't unlove you,_

_Can't do that,_

_No matter how I try, _

_I'll never turn my back on _

_Someone who loved me too._

_I can do most anything I have to, _

_But I can't unlove you."_

When the chorus finished, Gabriella put her head in her hands and burst into tears.

"Not the right song to be listening to at the moment," said Taylor and she ran over and switched off the stereo.

"Oh Gabi," she said and she went to give her friend a hug.

"Why did we have to break up?" Gabriella sobbed, "I still love him!"

"Well do you wanna go and see him today?" asked Taylor, releasing Gabriella from her hug.

"I need to go," said Gabriella wiping her eyes, "I'm gonna go home and I'll meet you here in about an hour," and she went upstairs to get her things.

* * *

"Troy, it's eleven o'clock," said Chad, "get up!"

"Okay, okay," said Troy, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"How are you?" asked Zeke, who was also in the room alongside Jason, "Chad told us what happened."

"I'm okay. Have any of you seen Gabi?" Troy asked he sat up.

"Taylor called before and said that she stayed at her house last night," explained Chad.

"Oh…" said Troy, "I'll meet you downstairs, I need to get changed." He went downstairs five minutes later and sat in the basement with the other three.

"So yesterday wasn't a good day," commented Jason.

"Ah…no. thanks for that Captain Obvious," said Chad.

"What are you going to do today?" asked Zeke.

"Dono. I was going to laze around, unless you had something in mind," said Troy.

"Well, were you planning on seeing Gabriella today?" asked Chad.

"I don't know," said Troy.

"She might even come here," said Jason.

"Well we will wait and see if she comes. If she hasn't come by three," said Zeke, "then we'll go out bowling or something."

"Sounds like a plan," said Chad.

At twelve o'clock, Gabriella was at Taylor's.

"Ready to go?" Taylor asked as she stood up from the table.

"I guess it is now or never," said Gabriella and her and Taylor walked out the door.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Sorry, but i like corny, and this part is REALLY corny!! If you didn't get the song part, it is 'Unlove You' by Ashley Tisdale. Please Review!!**

**xox ashycuppycake xox**


	7. Jealousy

**A/N: Hey guys! thanks to all the ppl who have reveiwed and i'd like to give a special shout out to xxZanessaxx for reveiwing all of my chapters!! Enjoy this one!**

**Disclaimer: Refer to chap 2.**

**JEALOUSY**

* * *

_"Ready to go?" Taylor asked as she stood up from the table._

_"I guess it is now or never," said Gabriella and her and Taylor walked out the door._

When they arrived at Troy's, Jack's car was gone, which meant that Troy's parents were out. Taylor stayed in the car and Gabriella went to the front door and rang the door bell. Troy answered the door.

"Gabriella," he said surprised.

"Hi Troy."

"Do you wanna come in?"

"No, I'm in a hurry. I just came to drop these off." And she pulled out her 'T' necklace and gold ring.

"Oh…" said Troy disappointedly as he took the Jewellery from her hand.

"So…see ya," and she walked towards the car. Troy ran after her.

"Gabi wait!"

"What?" she said as she turned around.

"Can't we talk?"

"I think we talked enough yesterday."

"But-"

"Bye Troy," and she got in the car. When Troy walked into the room to where the rest of them were sitting, he took one look at them and sprinted up to his room.

"I'll go," said Chad and he ran after him. When Chad got up to Troy's room, Troy was sitting on the end of his bed, looking at the 'T' necklace and gold ring.

"What did she say?" Chad asked, taking a seat next to him.

"She just came and dropped these off and left," said Troy, still looking at the Jewellery.

"You didn't talk to her?"

"I tried. She just said that we enough talking yesterday and got in the car."

"I'm sorry dude." A tear fell from Troy's eye and onto the red jewel on the necklace.

"Let's change the subject, basketball tryouts are on Monday," said Chad.

"Yeah, you wanna go practice?" Troy asked, putting the Jewellery in his pocket.

"It'll take your mind off things," said Chad and they went downstairs, got Jason and Zeke and went out the back of the house to play 'two on two'.

* * *

When the girls got back to Taylor's house, they went up to her room and watched TV.

"What are you going to do on Monday? You have a few classes with him," said Taylor, rapidly flicking through the channels.

"Well the first class is with you as well so I will sit with you," explained Gabriella.

"And in homeroom?" Taylor asked.

"I'll swap seats with someone. It's no biggy," Gabriella replied.

"Hey, there is nothing on TV, wanna go to the mall?" Taylor asked as she turned off the TV.

"Yeah, why not," said Gabriella and they went downstairs and into Taylors car.

* * *

"Three pointer!" yelled Troy as he sunk a basket from and unlikely range.

"Yeah, twenty-one! We win!" yelled Chad and he gave Troy a high five.

"Hey, you wanna go bowling?" asked Zeke.

"Yeah okay," and they all went in Chad's car.

* * *

"Oh my God! We brought so much!" exclaimed Gabriella when they got back to Taylor's car, "I think I am broke!"

"Yeah, same here!" said Taylor.

"I really wanted to get those earring though," said Gabriella.

"Didn't you have enough money?" Taylor asked.

"Nah, it doesn't matter. I can get them another time," said Gabriella.

"What do you wanna do now?"

"I feel like bowling," said Gabriella.

"Let's go bowling then!" said Taylor and they got into the car.

* * *

When they arrived they went inside and saw they boys there, but Gabriella didn't see Troy as he was at the toilets.

"Hey, we haven't started yet, wanna play with us?" asked Jason.

"Yeah sure. Where's Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"He's…at the toilet," said Chad.

"Oh…so he's here?"

"Yeah," said Jason.

"Taylor, can we go?" Gabriella whispered in Taylor's ear.

"Gabi, chill out! You will need to see him sometime," said Taylor as she dragged her to the table where the boys were sitting.

"Fine," agreed Gabriella and she sat down with her arms folded. When Troy came back, he stopped frozen at the site of Gabriella.

"Ahh… I need to go," and he ran out the door. Chad went to after him but Taylor held him back.

"Leave him, give him some time alone," said Taylor and she walked off to have her turn.

"And how are you holding up?" Chad asked Gabriella as he took a seat beside her.

"I'm doing okay, I guess," she replied, staring into nothing.

"It's okay to be upset you know," Chad said.

"I know but I did enough crying yesterday," said Gabriella and she got up to have her turn.

* * *

On Monday, Troy went to Chad's before school.

"Hey," said Chad as he came out the door.

"Hey, I'll drive us," Troy said and they got into his car.

"So, what are you going to do today?" Chad asked. His question wasn't very accurate, but Troy knew what he was talking about.

"I'm going to try and talk to her again," he replied as he parked his car.

"Good luck with that man," said Chad and they walked in the building. They bell went as soon as they walked in so he went straight to homeroom. Gabriella had obviously gotten there first because she had traded spots with a cheerleader and was now sitting at the front. When homeroom finished, Gabriella rushed out quickly to get away from Troy. He tried too catch her after Chemistry but she and Taylor got held back by the teacher about the Scholastic Decathlon. He finally cornered her at the lockers during their break.

"Gabriella, you can't stay mad at me forever."

"At the moment, I think I could."

"Come on Gabi."

"Come on what?"

"I know I overreacted. I'm sorry for that. But why are you still mad at me?"

"Because you said that I was your property and you think you know everything about me."

"I didn't say that you were my property, you said that." Gabriella put her face into her locker and pulled out a CD.

"There is only one song on it. Have a listen to it and tell me what you think," and with that, she walked out to their usual spot.

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Taylor yelled.

"Quiet Miss McKessie!"

"Sorry Ms. Falstaff." The two girls were sitting in the library going over their Maths homework.

"Yes, I gave him the song," said Gabriella.

"What did you do that for?" Taylor asked.

"Well, I actually don't know," said Gabriella, "but it seemed like a good excuse to get away from him at the time."

"If he goes over to your house and gives you a long speech about why you should be his girlfriend again and you get more hurt, don't cry to me."

"Okay, I'll cry to Sharpay instead," said Gabriella and the two girls couldn't help but laugh.

Meanwhile in the gym, the basketball tryouts were underway. The boys were told to run a 'three man weave' drill up and down the court. Troy went a few times and missed all his shots. He was good at the leadership skills, but his basketball was hopeless. He missed all of his shots and he threw the ball to the other team. He just wasn't with it. About halfway through the tryouts, Coach Bolton pulled Troy aside.

"What's wrong Troy?" he asked.

"My mind is thinking about other things," explained Troy.

"Well you better forget about those things if you want a place on the squad," and he went back over to the sideline. Troy stepped it up after that. He got all of his shots in and played like a superstar.

"Thanks guys, Hit the showers!" yelled coach Bolton at the end of tryouts.

"Was that better?" Troy asked on his way to the locker rooms.

"Much better," replied Coach Bolton and Troy walked off.

* * *

After school that day, the whole gang, except Gabriella, went to Troy's house.

"The tryouts were good," said Zeke as they all went down to the basement.

"Yeah, I hope we all get in again!" said Chad.

"Oh yeah, Gabriella gave me a CD with a song on it, should I listen to it?" Troy asked. Most of them replied 'yes' but Taylor said 'no'.

"Well majority rules so I'll put it on," and he got up and put the CD in the CD player.

"_I can't unlove you,_

_Can't do that,_

_No matter how I try._

_I can't turn my back on,_

_Someone who loved me too-"_

Troy stopped the CD and wiped his eyes so that no one could see.

"I told you not to play it," said Taylor, looking at Sharpay and Kelsi, who were both wiping their eyes.

"She obviously gave it to you for a reason," said Jason.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Chad.

"Well, did you hear the words?" Jason asked.

"Yeah," said Chad, wondering what he was getting at.

"And the title of the song is called 'Unlove You' but the chorus says 'I can't unlove you," he explained.

"So your saying that she still has feelings for me?" asked Troy.

"That's my opinion," said Jason.

"So what do I do about it? I'm not going to ask her, she'll get mad at me again," said Troy.

"Make her jealous," suggested Zeke.

"Whoa, that never works," said Taylor.

"You could always try," said Kelsi.

"Yeah I will. Who wants to pretend to date me?" Troy asked and Sharpay's hand shot into the air.

"Zeke? Is it alright if you pretend to have broken up with Sharpay?" Troy asked.

"Fine with me," said Zeke.

"Sharpay, remember we are just_ pretending_," said Troy.

"I know," she said, still with a smile on her face.

* * *

The next day at school, Troy walked in with his arm around Sharpay. They walked up to his locker and he gave her a kiss on the forehead and she left.

"Oh Gabriella, here is your CD. Thanks for letting me borrow it," said Troy as if he didn't care what was going on.

"Oh that's alright. Are you going out with Sharpay now?" Gabriella asked, trying not to seem too concerned in the subject.

"Yeah, I asked her out last night. I guess I'll see you at rehearsals tonight," and he walked into homeroom, leaving Gabriella full of questions.

* * *

That day after school everyone went to the Auditorium for rehearsals. Ms. Darbus gave a long speech at the start about being honoured to be chosen for the roles.

"And now, may we have our two leads come up and perform for us, 'We Believe'." Troy and Sharpay went up onstage and began to sing the song at normal tempo. During the song, Gabriella shifted seats so that she was sitting next to Ryan.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey. What's up?" Ryan replied.

"I need a favour."

"What sort of favour?" he asked.

"Well seeing as Troy is going out with your sister, can you pretend to go out with me?" she asked.

"Yeah sure, but why?" he asked even though he already knew why.

"Because I, ah… want to make him jealous."

"Okay, I'll ask you out tonight, come to Troy's after rehearsals."

"Thanks so much," she said. Ryan burst out laughing at the plan but Gabriella ignored it, thinking he was trying to cover up the fact that she had told him to 'go out' with her with a joke, but he knew both sides of the story.

* * *

After the rehearsals, the gang went back to Troy's, including Gabriella. Troy and Sharpay sat on one couch and Sharpay gave him a kiss but Troy pulled away. Gabriella had her back turned so she didn't see.

"So when are the teams up?" Chad asked directing the question at Troy.

"Either tomorrow or the next day," Troy replied.

"What is everyone doing on the weekend?" Gabriella asked, trying to set up a situation for Ryan to ask her out.

"Nothing," most of them replied.

"Oh, that reminds me. Gabriella can I talk to you for a second," asked Ryan, giving her a wink.

"Yeah sure," Gabriella replied and they both went upstairs.

"Guys, I don't think this is working," said Troy, taking his arm off Sharpay's shoulder.

"It is working, but you have to let it settle in first," said Taylor, who was now all for the idea. Gabriella and Ryan then came back down the stairs.

"What did he say?" asked Kelsi.

"He asked me out," Gabriella half yelled, making sure that Troy could hear her.

"Awesome," said Troy and he gave Sharpay a kiss on the lips.

"Are you planning on telling anyone?" Ryan whispered in her ear. Gabriella giggled to make it look like he said something funny.

"I might tell Taylor, you?" she whispered back. Ryan laughed this time.

"Nah," he said out aloud.

"That's cool," and she settled into his chest.

* * *

**A/N: So they both want to make each other jealous because they both still like each other, life is so difficult!! I hope you liked it, please reveiw!!**

**xox ashycuppycake xox**


	8. Friends?

**A/N: Hey guys! i hope you enhoy this chapter. another shout out, this time for Candy Boo for reveiwing all my chapters as well!! Thankyou!**

**Some random information. I live in Victoria, Australia and our licence plates (for cars) have three letters then three numbers. me and my sister (EFRONSGAL) found a licence plate with the three letters at the start 'TXG'!! and then the other day i found one that was 'TXC' (Taylor and Chad i was thinking of...WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!? lol!) How cool is that? **

**Disclaimer: refer to chap 2.**

**FRIENDS?**

* * *

Before school the next day, Gabriella met Ryan a block away from school.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey, you're off your crutched! Congrats!" he said and he gave her a hug.

"Yeah, after Troy's yesterday mum took mw for a check-up and he said I didn't need them anymore," she explained.

"That's awesome!"

"Yeah, okay we need some rules," said Gabriella.

"What kind of rules?" Ryan asked.

"Well, we can't kiss passionately."

"Damn, anything else?"

"Actually, that's it." At this moment Troy drove around the corner. Ryan noticed this and grabbed her hands and pretended to lean in and kiss her. When he went around the corner again, Ryan took a step back.

"What'd you do that for?" Gabriella asked.

"Troy drove around the corner," he replied and they started walking.

"Good thinking. You should have told me and then I could have made it look more believable."

"I'll remember that for next time." When they walked into the school, Gabriella reached for Ryan's hand.

* * *

"Where's your locker?" Gabriella asked.

"It's locker B18. Why?" he replied.

"That's two away from mine! Wait one second," she pulled Ryan to a halt around the corner from the lockers.

"Why?" Ryan asked as Gabriella pulled a pen and a slip of paper from her bag.

"When we got our lockers, Troy asked for my combination and I gave him a slip of paper that said dinner at my house," she explained as she wrote, "so I am going to do the same to you. And talk loud so that he hears you," and she grabbed his hand and they walked around the corner.

"What's your combination?" Ryan half yelled.

"Here," and she gave him the slip of paper.

"I'll come, but what's your combination!" he yelled playfully and he chucked the piece of paper over his shoulder and put his arm around Gabriella. Troy picked up the piece of paper and read it, it said:

_Dinner, seven o'clock. Don't be late!_

Troy put the piece of paper in his locker and pulled out another one. This one had a picture of Gabriella on it. He shut his locker and put his head against it. Sharpay ran over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey!" she said cheerfully.

"Hey," he replied.

"What's this?" she asked and she snatched the piece of paper out of his hands, "Are you having second thought about our plan?"

"Well yeah, kind of. But what's up with her and Ryan?" he asked.

"I don't know but I'll do some snooping for you."

"Thanks. Got to go, see ya," and he walked towards the classroom.

* * *

"TROY! The teams are up!" bellowed Chad and he ran towards Troy at the lockers.

"I'm coming!" he bellowed back and the two of them sprinted through the crowd to the locker rooms. When they got there, there were two sheets on the door.

"Yes! We all got in!" exclaimed Chad, giving Troy a high five.

"We have to vote for captain. You got any paper? We can vote now," said Troy, pulling a pen from his pocket.

"I do actually," said Chad and he pulled out a piece of paper and ripped it in half. They wrote down a name on the pieces of paper and put them in the box next to the door.

"We have gym all together next period," said Chad as they walked into the locker rooms.

"The bell will go soon. We can just get changer now and go to the gym," said Troy and they got changed into their gym clothes and went to the gym. When the bell went, the rest of the class went into the gym, followed by Coach Bolton.

"Okay everyone! We are doing ballroom dancing today! So choose your partners!" he yelled over the top of the voices. Gabriella ran over to Ryan and stood next to him. Sharpay ran over to Troy and pulled him to the other side of the gym. Coach Bolton started the music and the couples began to dance.

"Ryan, you're such a good dancer!" exclaimed Gabriella.

"Thanks, so are you," he complimented back. Gabriella smiled sweetly. After about five minutes, Sharpay ran over to Coach Bolton.

"Coach, can I go to the toilet?" she asked followed by a sweet smile.

"Yeah sure," he replied and she ran off to the girls locker rooms.

"I'll be back in a second," Ryan said to Gabriella and he walked over to Coach Bolton.

"May I please go to the toilet?" he asked.

"Wait until Sharpay comes back first."

"I'm her brother, I'm not going to do anything to her," Ryan argued.

"Fine," Coach Bolton replied and he walked off to the guys locker rooms. Troy and Gabriella were left to sit on the sides.

"Hey!" yelled Coach Bolton, "It is ballroom dancing. You're a guy, you're a girl, dance!" Troy glared at his dad.

"But Jack-" whined Gabriella.

"We are at school Miss Montez. First of all it is Mr. Bolton or Coach and second, your problems at home are none of my concern here," and with that, he walked over to the other sideline. Troy and Gabriella then stood up and began to dance.

"This is so stupid," commented Troy.

"I hate Ryan for this," said Gabriella, "You moved on quick," she added, changing the subject.

"So did you!" Troy yelled.

"Yeah, but you were quicker!" she yelled back.

"You still moved on quick!"

"You started dating Sharpay that day after- Ow! Troy!"

Troy suddenly realized that he stood on her foot.

"Sorry."

"I'll live," and they kept on dancing.

"So, Ryan is going to your house tonight?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, wait… How do you know?!" Gabriella yelled and most of the couples looked at them.

"I-" started Troy but Gabriella cut in.

"Did you open my locker?!" she yelled again, this time stepping away from him.

"No, Ryan dropped it!" Troy yelled back.

"What's going on?!" Coach Bolton yelled. By this time, a circle had formed around them.

"You were right Miss Montez. Go and sit on the sidelines and wait for your partners to come back." Gabriella stormed over to the sideline and sat down with her legs crossed and her arms folded. A tear rolled down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away so no one saw. Ryan came back two minutes later and saw Gabriella sitting on the side.

"My plan didn't work then?" Ryan laughed.

"You set us up!" yelled Gabriella, laughing as well.

"Sorry! I couldn't resist!" and the two of them started dancing again.

* * *

After school, the gang did the usual, they went to Troy's.

"Ballroom dancing was fun," said Taylor as there was nothing else to talk about.

"For some," muttered Gabriella as she was still in a bad mood and she saw Ryan smirking.

"What's everyone doing tonight?" Chad asked.

"Well, Ryan is going to Gabriella's," Troy said in a smart-ass tone and Gabriella put 'the finger' up at him.

"Ooh…" said Jason.

"Yeah?" said Taylor.

"Yeah, as you would call it, 'our first date'," said Gabriella.

* * *

At quarter to seven, Sharpay stood up.

"I have to go," she announced.

"Yeah, we should go too Gabi," said Ryan, also standing up.

"Yeah, so see ya," and the three of them walked upstairs. When they got outside, Gabriella turned to Ryan.

"You know you aren't really coming, right?" she asked.

"Yeah I know. That's why I said we should leave at the same time as my sister was leaving."

"What's this?" Sharpay cut in, "You two aren't really dating?"

"Well…no. I'm trying to make Troy jealous," explained Gabriella and Sharpay burst out laughing.

"What?" Gabriella asked with a confused look on her face.

"Nothing, don't worry," said Sharpay, "so, do you need a lift home?" Sharpay asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I do actually," she said and she got into Sharpay's pink convertible.

* * *

At school the next day, Troy went up to Sharpay.

"Did you find anything else out?" Try asked.

"No," she lied.

"I can tell you're lying," he said with a smile on his face.

"Fine, Gabriella isn't really dating Ryan."

"I knew it!" Troy blurted out, "sorry, go on."

"She is trying to make you jealous," she finished.

"So if I'm trying to make her jealous, and she trying to make me jealous, that mean's we still like each other!" said Troy. He was about to go and find her when Sharpay grabbed his arm.

"You didn't hear anything from me," she said to him and then she released him. He found Gabriella at the lockers.

"Gabriella I-" he stopped when he saw her and Ryan leaning in for a kiss.

"Troy?" she said, turning around, "He can wait," she said, waving her hand over her shoulder in Ryan's direction, "what's up?"

"I- never mind," and he walked off to find Sharpay again.

"It actually worked this time!" exclaimed Gabriella when she turned around again.

"Yeah, but I think he wanted to ask you something important," Ryan admitted.

"Oh well," she said.

When Troy found Sharpay, he walked up to her and she turned around immediately.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"I went to tell her when I saw them about to lock lips," explained Troy.

"But they didn't right?"

"Right…"

"Therefore, she was trying to make you jealous. I told you!"

"It looked pretty convincing to me."

"Go back and talk to her!" and she pushed him in the direction that he came from. He ran back over to the lockers and found Gabriella.

"Gabriella, I need to talk to you," he said, grabbing her arm and turning her to face him.

"About what?" she asked, pulling his hand off her arm.

"You and Ryan," he said.

"What? Are you jealous?"

"No, it's just…I know you aren't really going out."

"How did you find out?" she yelled.

"Ah…it's obvious."

"Is it?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"Yeah, well I need to ask you something too."

"What?"

"I'm sick of fighting, can we be friends?"

"Yeah, I agree," and they shared a hug.

"So, what do you want for your birthday?" Troy asked as they walked to their homeroom.

"Um…I don't know. Well actually, there is something, but it is really expensive."

"What?"

"It is these gold hoop earrings, but they are like two hundred dollars."

"I can make that happen."

"Troy, I don't want you spending two hundred dollars."

"Don't worry about me, worry about the present," and with that, they walked into the classroom.

* * *

After school at Troy's, Sharpay sat with Zeke and everyone noticed this. Chad glared at her and she laughed.

"It's okay, their friends now," she explained.

"Took you long enough," said Chad.

"He's lucky were friends at all," said Gabriella, Troy looked at her strangely, "I was joking," she added and Troy looked relieved.

"I need to go like now, I have a final x-ray on my ankle," said Gabriella and she stood up.

"Bye! Good luck!" said Troy and she gave him a smile.

"Now that she's gone," said Sharpay when the door closed above them, "we need to discuss this party."

"Well we know it is here, and her birthday is on Friday the 19th – Shit!" said Troy.

"What?" asked Chad.

"We have our first game against West High that night!"

"Crap," said Jason.

"We can have the party on the Saturday," said Taylor, "no big deal."

"Yeah I guess you're right," said Troy.

"Now, I have the perfect place to hire a jukebox," said Sharpay, "so I'll take care of that."

"Good, what is everyone getting her?" Ryan asked.

"Well she said that she wanted these earrings, so I'm getting her those," explained Troy.

"I wanted to get them!" whined Sharpay.

"We better let Troy have this one," said Kelsi, "but where are you getting the money?"

"I have most of it already. I would have all of it but I bought that ring for her," explained Troy.

"How will you get the rest of it?" asked Taylor.

"I'll do some work for my mum or something. Don't worry, I'll get it."

"Well I know which ones they are so when you have the money, give me a call and we can go and get them," said Taylor.

"Cool, so it will be here and it will start around seven," announced Sharpay.

"Sound's like a plan!" said Chad.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it!! My favourite part of the chap was the ballroom dancing. please Review and let me know what your favourite part was!!**

**xox ashycuppycake xox**


	9. Close To Being Caught

**A/N: Hey Guys! I hope you like this this chapter! Enjoy!**

**I have figured the rest of the chapters and there are 14 of them.**

**zdae1811 now has her much wanted shoutout! Lmao!(dw guys, it's and inside joke!)**

**Disclaimer: refer to chapter 2.**

**CLOSE TO BEING CAUGHT**

* * *

A week later, which was three days before Gabriella's birthday (Tuesday), the gang was sitting in Troy's basement.

"So what are you doing for your birthday?" Troy asked.

"Well, I'll come watch your game after school on Friday, then my mum is taking me out to lunch on Saturday," she explained.

"Fabulous," said Sharpay.

"What are you doing Saturday night?" Chad asked.

"Um, nothing. Why?"

"Just asking, 'cause you might be celebrating," he lied.

"Okay then…"

"So, what do you want?" Taylor asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about getting me anything," she said.

"Oh come on, there must be something you want," said Ryan.

"Seriously, don't worry about it," she said.

"If you insist," said Jason and three pillows came flying from all different directions, all hitting Jason in the head.

"Oh Taylor, can I talk to you?" Troy asked, standing up.

"Yeah sure," and she stood up and they both went upstairs.

"What's up?" Taylor asked as she shut the door behind them.

"Can we go get the earrings now? While I am thinking about it," Troy asked.

"Yeah okay, you got the money?" she asked.

"Yeah, I did some paperwork for my dad."

"Alright, let's go!" and Troy pulled open the door and yelled down,

"We'll be back in about fifteen minutes to half and hour!" and they got into Troy's car and they drove to the mall.

* * *

"Okay, which shop?" asked Troy as they entered they centre.

"Over here!" said Taylor and she dragged him into a Jewellery shop.

"They're over here," said Taylor and she walked over to a window at the back of the shop. At the back of the window was a pair of gold hoop earrings with small diamonds around them.

"They're awesome," said Troy.

"Yeah I know, she'll love you for this," said Taylor.

"Good. Well let's buy them!" said Troy and they went over to the register.

"Hi, we would like to buy some earrings," said Taylor.

"Which ones were you looking at?" asked the shop assistant.

"The gold ones with the diamonds," explained Troy.

"I'll see if we have any out the back," and the assistant went through a door behind the counter. When the door shut, Troy's phone rang, it was Chad.

(**Troy**/_Chad & Sharpay_)

"**Hey, what's up?"**

"_She's coming."_

"**What are you talking about?"**

"_She's going to the mall."_

"**What?! Hand the phone to Sharpay."**

"_Why?"_

"**She listens more intently than you."**

"_Fine."_

"_Hello?"_

"**Shar, where in the mall did she say she was going?"**

"_The Jewellery shop."_

"**Shit, thanks for the call."**

When he hung up, he turned to Taylor.

"We have to get out of here," he said.

"Why?" Taylor asked with a confused look on her face.

"She's coming," he explained simply.

"Alright, but what about the shop assistant?"

"We'll leave her a note," he said and he grabbed a piece of paper and pen from behind the counter and wrote on it:

_Got to go urgently, don't know when I'll be back. If you can hold them, put them under 'Troy'. Thanks!_

He left the note on the counter in front of the computer and they ran out the shop and into the one next door.

"This is a book shop," said Taylor.

"And...?" said Troy, looking at the door.

"She's just going to admire the earrings and then she will probably come in here," Taylor explained.

"There's no time to switch shops now, she's there," and Troy pointed to a small brunette walking towards them.

"Alright, we'll hide in between the bookshelves," said Taylor and they ran to the back of the shop. Gabriella walked into the book shop and headed to where Troy and Taylor were.

"This way," said Troy and he lead Taylor to the other corner of the shop. Troy peered around the shelf and saw her reading the blurb of a book.

"We can go now, if she is over there," whispered Taylor and she grabbed Troy's arm and they ran out of the shop.

"Now I know this is cheesy, but that was close!" said Troy as they walked into the Jewellery shop.

"Yeah, it was," admitted Taylor and they walked up to the counter.

"Sorry about that," Troy apologized to the shop assistant, "the present is a surprise and we found out that she was coming here so we had to leave."

"Was that the small brunette that walked up to the window where you were and walked out again?" asked the shop assistant.

"That would have been her," said Taylor, adding a laugh.

"I found the earrings for you," said the shop assistant and she held out a pair of the same earrings in the window.

"Thanks," said Troy and he handed her the money.

"So, what's the situation of the girl and the present?" the shop assistant asked.

"She's a…a really good friend, for her birthday," Troy answered.

"Well put," whispered Taylor and Troy smiled.

"I hope she likes them," said the assistant and she handed Troy a bag.

"Trust me, she will," said Taylor, "thank you," and they walked out of the shopping centre and into the car park.

"Well that was…fun," said Taylor as they got into the car.

"It was actually," replied Troy.

* * *

When they got back to Troy's, they went into the basement where the gang was waiting for them.

"What did you do?" asked Chad.

"We went into the book shop next door," explained Troy.

"Good thinking Einstein," said Sharpay sarcastically.

"She went into the bookshop, but she went to the back, so we got out easily," said Taylor.

"Then what?" asked Ryan.

"We bought the earrings and left," said Taylor.

"So she didn't see you?" asked Zeke.

"No, thank goodness," said Troy.

"Well show me them!" said Sharpay.

"Haven't you seen them before?" Troy asked as he pulled a small box out of the bag.

"Yeah, but it's different when you're holding them," argued Sharpay and she took the box out of Troy's hands.

"Their gorgeous!" exclaimed Sharpay, "Zeke, on my birthday, I want the same pair."

"I'll keep that in mind," Zeke said sarcastically.

* * *

The day before Gabriella's birthday and the basketball game, the East High Wildcats were in the gym during lunch, training for their big game.

"Guys, come in!" yelled Coach Bolton. All the guys ran in and formed a circle around him.

"I have the results for the captain of our team," he announced, he had a piece of paper in his hands, "the captain of the East High Wildcats for this year is..."

"TROY BOLTON!" yelled Chad.

"Exactly," said Coach Bolton, giving Troy a slap on the back.

"YES!" Troy yelled and everyone cheered.

"Would the captain like to give a talk to his team?" asked Chad.

"Chad!" yelled Troy.

"That's a good idea, Chad. Come on Troy!" said Coach Bolton.

"Fine, but it will be short," said Troy.

"I don't care, just get on with it!" said Chad.

"Okay, alright guys, we have our first game against West High on Friday, as you all know. They will be out for revenge after losing in the championship so they will be tough. We have to play hard, but I know we can beat them. Now, what team?!" Troy finished.

"That's my line!" yelled Chad after everyone had yelled back 'WILDCATS!'.

* * *

After training, Troy called Gabriella to see where she was.

(**Gabriella**/_Troy_)

"_Hey."_

"**Hey."**

"_Where are the girls hanging out?"_

"**My house, why?"**

"_Should we go there or should you come to my house?"_

"**Um…you come here, I can't be bothered to move."**

"_Alrighty, we'll be there in ten minutes."_

"**Okay, see you then. Bye babe."**

There was an awkward silence and Gabriella corrected herself.

"**Uhh…see ya."**

"_Bye."_

When he hung up he smiled and Chad, who had been listening to the conversation said,

"She still love ya mate."

"It was a mistake, she didn't mean it," Troy replied.

"Yeah, but I know you still like her."

"Okay, I do, but she doesn't."

"Maybe she does."

"Anyway, can we keep this conversation a secret?"

"It's safe with me."

"Anyway, we're going to Gabriella's," said Troy and they all got into their cars.

* * *

When they arrived, Lena answered the door.

"Hi guys, come on in. they have been waiting for you," and all the guys walked over the threshold and into the house. The girls came downstairs to greet them, but Lena kept talking.

"We haven't seen you around here for a while, Troy." Troy looked at his feet and Gabriella cleared her throat.

"Oh sorry, I'll ahh…be in the kitchen," and Lena walked out of the room.

"So, let's go upstairs," announced Gabriella to break the silence.

"Yeah, we can watch a movie or something," said Sharpay as they all walked up the stairs and into Gabriella's room.

"So, what do you want to watch?" asked Kelsi.

"Um, what is there?" asked Jason.

"Well," said Taylor as she pulled open a cupboard under Gabriella's TV, "there is 'Pirates' three, 'She's a Man', 'Harry Potter' and 'Bring It On'."

"Um, 'She's a Man'!" said Sharpay.

"Everyone fine with that?" Taylor asked.

"It's cool with me," said Troy.

"Okay then," and Taylor put the DVD in the player.

"Who's in this movie?" Zeke asked.

"Amanda Bynes," replied Taylor.

"She's hot," commented Chad and he received a whack over the head from Taylor.

"Nice one," commented Gabriella, giving her friend a high five.

* * *

When the movie finished, everyone was talking about their favourite parts of the movie. Taylor got up and turned off the TV.

"What's the time?" Troy asked as he tried to find his phone.

"Seven thirty," replied Gabriella.

"I'd better get home or I'll be late for dinner," said Troy, "enjoy your last night of being seventeen."

"That's what my parents used to say to me when I was eight," said Gabriella, adding a laugh on the end.

"Right then, see ya," and he walked out the door. When the door was shut, Gabriella had forgotten everyone else was still in the room and she buried her head in her pillow.

"You still like him," teased Chad in a sing song voice. Nobody heard this as they had all started up a conversation.

"What?" asked Gabriella as she sat bolt upright.

"You still like him," Chad repeated.

"No I don't," defended Gabriella.

"Come on, you just accidentally gave him a pet name on the phone before."

"How do you know?"

"What did she say?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella glared at Chad for him not to say anything but he continued anyway.

"Before when Gabriella was on the phone with Troy, she 'accidentally' called him 'babe'," Chad explained.

"You know, it's okay to still like him," said Taylor.

"Fine, I still do, but he doesn't," she admitted.

"Yes he does," said Chad and he quickly covered his mouth.

"He does?" Gabriella said with a smile on her face.

"Why do I get the feeling he wasn't meant to say that?" asked Taylor.

"Because I wasn't," admitted Chad.

"So then it is true," said Gabriella.

"Yeah, he does. But he didn't want anyone to know, and now, you all know," said Chad and he slapped himself on the forehead so hard that there was a red mark on there for the rest of the night.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Please review!!**

**Next up: the birthday girl gets much loved privledges!!**

**xox ashycuppycake xox**


	10. More than friends?

**A/N: Sorry i haven't been keeping to my 'update every three days' schedule. i have been busy the last few days. Enjoy this chapter...5 to go!!**

**Disclaimer: refer to chap. 2**

**MORE THAN FRIENDS?**

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" the gang all yelled when Gabriella walked into the building. Troy walked up to her and handed her a party hat and three helium balloons.

"You guys gave me a fright!" exclaimed Gabriella.

"It's what we do best," said Sharpay as they all gave Gabriella hugs. When they finished, they all walked with her to her locker. The gang got there early and decorated it for her.

"That looks awesome!" said Gabriella, "but I need to pull some of it down to open it."

"That's cool," said Troy and Gabriella pulled off some of the streamers and opened her locker. When she pulled open the door, a sign rolled down and hung from her locker. It read:

_Happy Birthday Gabi! Love your guys and gals!_

"Thanks you guys," said Gabriella and there was another round of hugs.

* * *

During their break, the gang went outside to celebrate Gabriella's birthday further. They brought out with them a cake, some bags of chips and lollies.

"So, have you gotten anything from your mum yet?" asked Sharpay as she opened a bag of lollies.

"I got some clothes and shoes, but we are going shopping after our lunch on Saturday so I am going to get stuff then as well," Gabriella explained, helping herself to some chips.

"Now I bought some candles and matches, should we cut the cake?" Troy asked.

"Yes! Cut it, I want cake!" said Chad and Troy pulled out a bag from behind him with some purple candles and matches. He put the candles in the cake and lit them. The gang sang 'Happy Birthday' so loud that all the groups around them looked to see what all the commotion was. Gabriella was red when they finished singing, she blew out the candles and everyone cheered.

"Free period we have our last practice before the game, don't we?" asked Chad.

"Yeah, we do. Is everyone here watching the game?" Troy asked.

"I am," said Gabriella.

"Me too," said Taylor and Kelsi together.

"Me three," said Sharpay.

"I can't come," said Ryan.

"Why?" Zeke asked.

"I have this thing on after school, sorry," Ryan explained.

"That's cool," said Troy and he took a piece of cake.

* * *

During free period, all the girls went to the boys practice. They were sitting high in the stands and were cheering as loud as they could.

"Okay guys, Tennessee drill (A/N: actual basketball drill!!)! Let's go!" Coach Bolton yelled and all the guys ran in different directions.

"I'm bored," said Taylor.

"Me too," agreed Sharpay, "someone should go and ask if they can have a 'shirts and skins' match."

"Gabi, you go!" nominated Taylor.

"Why me?" Gabriella asked as she stood up.

"Because he will say yes to you because it is your birthday," explained Sharpay, "now go!" Gabriella ran down the stairs of the stand and ran up to Coach Bolton.

"Hi Coach," she said.

"Hi Gabi, what's up?" Coach Bolton replied.

"The girls and I were wondering, well training is pretty boring, so to make it more interesting for us, can they have a shirts and skins match?" Gabriella explained, finishing with a sweet, innocent smile.

"You know what? You girls need something to cheer about and seeing as it is your birthday, okay," Coach Bolton agreed.

"Thanks," said Gabriella and she ran to the stands, but ran back.

"The girls also said to play Troy, Chad, Jason and Zeke as skins," and she ran back up the stands before Coach Bolton could say 'no'.

"He said yes!" said Gabriella, "and I told him to play Troy and your boyfriends as skins!"

"Awesome!" said Sharpay and she gave Gabriella a high five as she sat back down. Coach Bolton blew his whistle and the team ran over to him.

"Wait for it," said Sharpay as all the girls watched intently. Suddenly, Troy, Chad, Jason and Zeke took off their tops and Sharpay whistled. Troy threw his top into his bag and pointed to Gabriella as if to say 'I'm gonna get you for this'. All the girls couldn't help but squeal at the site of their boyfriend's torsos. Gabriella even smiled at Troy's 'hot' body. The boys began to play and the girls were cheering louder than ever. Sharpay grabbed Gabriella's hand and pulled her to the bottom of the stands. She pulled out her camera and began taking pictures of the guys on the skins team. Troy shot a three pointer and all the girls cheered. As he was running down to play defence, he yelled out to Gabriella;

"I'm gonna get you for this!" Gabriella giggled.

"Hey Gabi, look at this picture," said Sharpay as she turned her camera around. It was a picture of Troy in the air on his three pointer.

"That shot's awesome!" said Gabriella, "You should be a photographer."

"It is a good shot, isn't it?" Sharpay said, turning the camera around to admire her work.

* * *

When practice was over, all the guys went to the locker rooms but Troy, Chad, Jason and Zeke went up to the girls.

"Was that your idea?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"No, it was Sharpay's idea. I was just told to ask," Gabriella explained.

"Well, you girls should watch your back, 'coz we'll get you!" warned Chad.

"Guys, I hate to tell you, but you should have your showers. You smell," said Taylor. Chad lifted up his arm and all the girls ran out of the gym.

"Nice," said Jason and all the guys walked to the locker rooms.

* * *

Ten minutes before the end of school, the East High basketball team were called out of their classes to get ready for their game. When the West High Knights arrived, all the girls were looking out the windows at the team. When the bell went, Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi met at Gabriella's locker.

"Ready to go?" asked Gabriella.

"Yeah, I made this last night," said Taylor, holding up a poster that was half a metre thick and three metres long. It had written on it; 'EAST HIGH WILDCATS!' in red, black and gold.

"That looks great! We are going to be better at cheering than the cheerleaders," said Sharpay.

"Yeah, we can beat those skanks down!" said Gabriella.

"I didn't know you could be so mean Gabi," said Taylor.

"You haven't seen all sides of me," said Gabriella in an evil tone.

"Let's go guys," said Kelsi and the four girls made their way to the gym. They got seats right behind the Wildcat's team bench. When they sat down, the commentator walked to the centre of the court and the cheerleaders lined the entrances.

"_And today's match will be a good one, ladies and gentlemen. So let's welcome the away team from the west, the West High Knights!" _The West High players ran out onto the court and there were cheers coming from the other side of the stands.

"We can do better than that, ready girls?" said Sharpay.

"_And now, for the home team, EAST HIGH WILDCATS!" _yelled the commentator. Sharpay, Taylor, Gabriella and Kelsi stood up and yelled at the top of their lungs. Troy led the team out onto the court. Before grabbing a basketball, Troy pointed to Gabriella in the crowd. Sharpay nudged Gabriella and she cheered louder than ever.

* * *

There was thirty seconds left on the clock and East High was trailing by two points and had possession of the ball. Troy dribbled the ball down the court and passed it to Chad on the wing. He then cut through the key and received the ball in the corner. By this time, there was ten seconds left on the clock. Troy put up the three pointer and it bounced off the ring and to Zeke under the basket. Zeke put the shot up and sinks it so the score is tied. The siren went and the crowd went silent. The commentator was the first one to speak.

"_And the scores are tied, so that means…OVERTIME!" _and the crowd started screaming.

"What's overtime?" asked Kelsi.

"It is when the teams play an extra five minutes," Sharpay explained. The teams had a two minute break and then went back onto the court.

Thirty seconds to go in the overtime and no one had scored. West High had possession. They were passing it around, looking for the perfect shot. With five seconds to go, the point guard put up a shot from the three point line. It bounced off the ring and into Troy's hands. Troy sprinted towards the basket but wasn't fast enough. The siren went when he was on the three point line. The crowd was once again silent as the referees discussed what to do. They went to the scorer's bench and told the commentator what to say.

"_Okay guys and girls we're in for a big treat. The ref's have declared war and we are going into sudden death."_ All the players ran to their benches as if they knew what he was talking about, while the commentator explained to the crowd.

"_Sudden death, for those of you who don't know, is when the first person to score a basket wins." _The stands erupted. The players went back onto the court and they began with a jump ball. East High gained possession with Troy being the ball carrier. He ran the ball down the court and passed it to Jason on the opposite wing. Troy cut through the key and received the ball on the block. He posted up on a player who was much taller than he was. He faked to the centre and turned baseline. He put up the shot…swish! The crowd roared and Gabriella was one of the loudest. The four girls ran down onto the court and left their poster behind them. Gabriella ran up to Troy and yelled over the noise,

"Congratulations! That was an amazing shot!"

"I'm so glad that went in!" he yelled back. He gave her a hug and went to join the rest of the celebrations.

"You have to tell him how you feel," said Taylor.

"I know, I'll tell him when he comes out of the locker rooms," said Gabriella.

"Okay," said Taylor and she went off into the celebrations.

* * *

After about an hour, the gym was empty. All the team had gotten changed and were now exiting the locker rooms and meeting friends outside. Chad, Troy, Zeke and Jason were last to come out.

"Hey, great game," said Taylor.

"Thanks, you cheered better than the cheerleaders," said Chad.

"Told you," said Gabriella.

"So, we can go back to my house, dad said you can all stay the night," said Troy.

"Ahh…Troy, can I talk to you for a second?" said Gabriella.

"Sure," said Troy and he turned to the gang behind him, "Ahh…scat."

"Sure thing," said Chad. They all walked off and Taylor smiled at Gabriella.

"What's up?" Troy asked as he turned back to Gabriella.

"I know you are still on a high from your win, but I have to say this," she said.

"What is it?" Troy asked, looking worried.

"Okay," she took a deep breath, "I still have feelings for you." Gabriella didn't wait for Troy to answer, she ran down the corridor, past the gang and out the door. Troy stood still for a moment and then caught up with the gang.

"What did she say?" Sharpay asked, "We just saw her run out the door."

"She said she still has feelings for me," Troy answered, still shocked with the news.

"And what did you say that made her run out?" Chad asked.

"Nothing," Troy said.

"Nothing?!" exclaimed Taylor, "No wonder she ran off."

"Well she didn't really give me a chance to answer," Troy explained.

"So she told you and ran off?" asked Sharpay.

"Pretty much," said Troy.

"I gotta go find her," said Taylor and she ran down the corridor and out the door. Taylor found Gabriella sitting outside the door on a bench.

"What was that?" Taylor asked as she took a seat beside her.

"It went wrong," said Gabriella.

"How do you know? You didn't give him a chance to speak," Taylor said.

"You didn't see his face," Gabriella argued.

"You wouldn't have had a chance to see his face with how fast you ran off," said Taylor.

"I'm not gonna go to Troy's tonight," said Gabriella, changing the subject, "I don't feel like going."

"Suit yourself," said Taylor, "But we are going to have lots of fun." Suddenly, a car pulled up.

"That's my mum, have fun at Troy's." she gave her friend a hug and ran to the car. The rest of the gang came out in time to see the car drive off.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it!! I would have loved to be at that shirts and skins match!! please review.**

**Next up: Party preparation!!**


	11. Confused With Love

**A/N: Hi guys, i'm sorry i haven't updated in a week nearly, i've been busy. i went away for the weekend and couldn't get to computer. i hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: refer to chap. 2**

**CONFUSED WITH LOVE**

* * *

"I still don't understand why she did that," said Troy when they got down to the basement.

"Tell her how you feel at the party tomorrow," said Sharpay, suddenly, Troy clicked.

"What?" asked Chad, noticing his face.

"I can tell her at the party, but though a song," said Troy, "does anyone know a song I could use?" Sharpay stuck her hand in the air.

"I have the perfect one. It's at home though."

"Could you go and get it?" Troy asked.

"Fine," Sharpay answered and she walked up the stairs to her car.

When she got back, there were mattresses and sleeping bags all over the floor.

"I got the song," she announced as she walked over to the CD player.

"What's it called?" Taylor asked.

"Right Here by Miley Cyrus," Sharpay answered.

"Miley Cyrus?" said Troy.

"It's a good song, just listen to it," and she pushed play.

_I'll be right here when you need me_

_Anytime just keep believin'_

_And I'll be right here_

_If you ever need a friend_

_Someone to care and understand_

_I'll be right here_

_All you have to do is call my name_

_No matter how close or far away_

_Ask me once and I'll come_

_I'll come runnin'_

_And when I can't be with you dream me near_

_Keep me in your heart and I'll appear_

_All you gotta do is turn around_

_Close your eyes_

_Look inside_

_I'm right here_

Sharpay pushed stop and Troy couldn't believe what he had heard.

"That is-" he started.

"Another stupid Hannah Montana song," Chad finished.

"No, it's perfect!" Troy said.

"What?!" yelled Chad, "What have you done to him?!" Chad yelled as he shook Sharpay's shoulders.

"It's a good song… for this purpose," said Troy which made Chad sit back in his position. Troy gave Sharpay a hug, "Thanks."

"No problem," Sharpay replied, "If you are planning on doing a duet with her, I have another perfect song with me."

"Why not," said Troy and Sharpay changed the track and pushed play. This time it was a song by Vanessa Hudgens and Corbin Bleu.

Lately I've been thinking  
'bout the things that we've been through  
And I don't know if I'd be here,  
If not for you

I had to take a little time  
To try to work things out  
And You should know that  
I have never meant  
To let you down

Cause I, I  
Wanna tell you that I'm sorry  
And I, I  
Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me  
There for me

Even when I can't be there for you  
You're always there for me

Sometimes I know I can be  
So hard to understand (It's ok)  
Even when I'm lost  
You show me who I really am  
Life with me hasn't always been an easy ride  
But because of you I've learned  
To lose my selfish pride

Chorus  
Cause I, I  
Wanna tell you that I'm sorry  
And I, I  
Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me  
There for me

Even when I can't be there for you

Oh you're always there for me yeah

Oh no it's love  
Ooooouuhhh (Oooohhh)  
It must be love  
Ooohhh  
It's gotta be real love (It's gotta be real love)

Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me  
There for me

Even when I can't be there for you (When I can't be there)  
Even when I can't be there for you  
You're always there for me

Sharpay pushed stop and Troy's mouth was wide open.

"Those two songs put together will be legendary. But how do I get her to learn the lyrics for the duet?" Troy asked.

"She knows them," said Taylor, " she is in love with the song."

"Now you have to learn them," said Sharpay as she pulled a small book out of her CD cover and handed it to him.

* * *

"That was beautiful Troy!" exclaimed Kelsi when he finished the two songs.

"Yeah, it sounded amazing!" said Taylor.

"Sorry to break the fun, but what are you gonna say before this 'amazing' singing?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, you broke up the fun alright," said Chad.

"Who's good at writing speeches?" Troy asked. Sharpay, Kelsi, Ryan, Chad and Zeke pointed to Taylor.

"Yes, I can write speeches," sighed Taylor.

"Then I need your help on finding the right words," said Troy, "Got any paper?"

"I have some in my bag," said Taylor as she dug through her bag and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

* * *

The next morning, Troy was last to wake up.

"Pour some water on his face," suggested Chad.

"Let him sleep," said Taylor.

"No, I agree with Chad, tip water on his face," said Sharpay. Sharpay stood up and filled a glass with water. She walked back to the sleeping bag where Troy was and she tipped the contents of the glass onto his face. (A/N: In memory of my friend, Taylah!!) Troy sat bolt upright.

"Why is it raining?" Troy said. The gang burst out laughing, "What?"

"We tipped water on your head, stupid," Chad explained.

"Why didn't you just wake me?" Troy asked, wiping his face.

"Because it was more fun this way," said Sharpay, shaking the glass.

"Fine, well we need to start setting up this party," said Troy as he stood up.

"Did you get the jukebox?" Taylor asked Sharpay.

"Yeah, he is dropping it off this afternoon," Sharpay replied.

"Awesome, now we need to clean this room up and decorate it," said Kelsi.

"Let's get started," said Jason and they all got up and packed up the sleeping bags.

* * *

"GABI! Hurry up!" yelled Lena.

"I'm almost ready!" Gabriella yelled back. Lena heard footsteps coming down the stairs when the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Lena yelled to Gabriella before going into the kitchen to answer the phone.

(_Mrs. Montez_/**Troy**)

"_Hello?"_

"**Mrs. Montez, it's Troy."**

"_Hi Troy, did you want to talk to Gabi?"_

"**Actually, I wanted to talk to you."**

"_Okay, what about?"_

"**Well, I know you are taking Gabriella out to lunch today, but could you take her shopping afterwards as well?"**

"_Why?"_

"**We are having a surprise party tonight and it is so she doesn't come over here and see what we are doing."**

"_That's nice of you, I'll keep her busy."_

"**Thank you, bye."**

"_Bye Troy."_

"Who was that?" Gabriella asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"That was the guy about the…plastering," said Catherine, covering up the truth, "He said he can come tomorrow."

"Oh, okay. Let's go then!" said Gabriella and they walked out the door.

* * *

"Okay, I got Gabriella's mum to keep her busy, so we should have the whole afternoon," explained Troy as he walked down half the stairs of the basement.

"Good, that leaves us plenty of time," said Taylor. The basement floor had been cleared of the sleeping bags and the gang was now putting up streamers.

"Did you tell her what time to come?" asked Ryan as he got off a ladder.

"No, but I'll give her a call to tell her what time to come," said Troy.

"Well, help us then!" said Sharpay and Troy ran down the rest of the stairs and handed Sharpay a pair of scissors.

* * *

When Gabriella and her mum had finished lunch, Lens took Gabriella to the mall to buy her birthday present.

"Mum, I know this might be a bit expensive, but I'll show you anyway," said Gabriella, leading her mum into the Jeweler. She dragged her mum to the window and showed her the earrings.

"They're lovely, Gabi," said Lena, admiring the earrings.

"I really like them mum, even if they are the only thing I get, can I get them?" Gabriella asked sweetly. Lena was about to answer when her phone rang.

(**Shop assistant, Lena**/_Troy_)

"**Hello?"**

"_Sorry to call you again Mrs. Montez. It's Troy."_

"**Hi Troy, it's okay."**

"_Where are you at the moment?"_

"**At the jewelers in the mall."**

"_What?! Ahh… are you getting her the earrings?"_

"**I was about to, why?"**

"_Don't."_

"**Why not?"**

"_Because I bought them for her."_

"**Oh, okay. What do I say to her then?"**

"_Leave Gabriella at the window and go up to the shop assistant."_

"**Okay then."**

"_Now give the shop assistant the phone."_

"**Okay."**

"**Hello?"**

"_Hi, I don't know if you remember me. My name is Troy, I left a note at your computer that time."_

"**Oh, I remember, what's up?"**

"_The girl I bought those earrings for wants to buy them now. Can you say that you don't have any left or something so that she can't but them?"_

"**Uhh…okay."**

"_Great thank you. can you hand the phone back, I still need to talk to her."_

"**Hello Troy?"**

"_Hi, the shop assistant is going to say that there is none left. Can you go with the story?"_

"**Yeah, sure."**

"_Thank you."_

"**Bye."**

"_Bye."_

"Gabi!" called Lena. Gabriella ran over to the counter.

"I'm sorry, but we don't have any left," said the shop assistant.

"Oh…" said Gabriella disappointedly.

"I can buy you another pair if you like?" offered Lena.

"Nah, it's okay," said Gabriella and she walked out of the shop.

* * *

"What was that about?" asked Sharpay when Troy got off the phone.

"Gabi's mum was gonna buy Gabriella the earrings so I had to tell her to make something up so she couldn't get them," explained Troy. When he finished talking, the doorbell rang.

"That'll be the jukebox, I'll answer it," and she ran upstairs.

"Have you finished with the streamers?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, we finished ages ago. We were just shifting the furniture around," said Chad. Sharpay came running down the stairs and asked.

"Can we get two guys to help carry the stuff down?"

"Yeah, I'll come," said Troy.

"Yeah, I'll come too," said Chad and they went upstairs. They came down five minutes later carrying a speaker each, while a guy behind them wheeled down the jukebox.

"Over here," Sharpay directed, pointing to a clear corner. The boys carried the speakers over to the corner and put them down with enough space in between to put the juke box.

"I'll stay to set it all up," said the guy and he stepped behind the speakers and began plugging thing in.

"Oh my God! We have to go and get ready!" exclaimed Sharpay and she grabbed Taylor and Kelsi by the wrist and dragged them up the stairs.

"Why are girls like that?" Jason asked.

"I know, it is only five o'clock," said Chad.

"What time is everyone coming again?" Troy asked.

"Seven, why?" asked Zeke.

"No reason," said Troy.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you liked it!! The second phone call kind of went for a while, sorry about that. Please give your opinion!!**

**xox ashycuppycake xox**


	12. I'll Be Right Here

**A/N: Hey guys!! Two more chapters left!! there is a second story coming which i will upload about two weeks after this one is up. I know sometimes the second story can wreck the whole story line, but in my opinion, it is better. i hope you enjoy this chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: refer to chap.2.**

**I'LL BE RIGHT HERE IF YOUR STILL THERE FOR ME  
**(that's what it's meant to be called but it didn't fit!)

* * *

"Mum, can we go now?" Gabriella whined, "We have been here since two-thirty."

"Okay, let's go then," said Lena an. When they got home, Gabriella picked up the phone.

"Who are you calling?" Lena asked.

"Troy," Gabriella replied.

"Not a good idea," said Lena.

"Why not?" Before Lena could give her a reason, Troy picked up.

(_Troy_/**Gabriella**)

"_Hello?"_

"**Troy, it's Gabriella."**

"_Gabriella, how are you?"_

"**I'm alright. What are you doing this afternoon?"**

"_I'm going out his afternoon, why?"_

"**I need to talk to you about yesterday."**

"_Oh, well why don't you come over around eight?"_

"**Okay, see you then."**

"_Bye, WAIT!"_

"**What?"**

"_Wear something nice."_

"**Why?"**

He hung up before she got an answer out of him.

"I'm going to Troy's at eight tonight," said Gabriella as she hung up the phone.

"Oh, okay," said Lena, surprised.

"He said to wear something nice, can you help me choose something?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure, I'll be up in a sec," Lena replied and Gabriella ran upstairs. Lena went up to Gabriella's room two minutes later to see her literally inside her closet. There was a pile of clothes on the floor and a few dresses on the bottom of her closet which had fallen off the hangers.

"What are you looking for exactly?" Lena asked as she approached her daughter to give her a hand.

"You bought me this dress a while ago and I haven't worn it," Gabriella explained, not bothering to look at her mother.

"You mean the red one?" Lena asked.

"Yeah, that one," Gabriella replied. The two of them were looking for another five minutes when Gabriella yelled out;

"I found it!" She pulled from he closet a short red halter dress. (A/N: Picture in profile)

"That's gorgeous! I bought that for you?" Lena asked.

"Yeah, you did. How should I wear my hair?" Gabriella asked.

"I think you should straighten it, tie it back and put a clip in it, but leave a few strands of hair on the sides," Lena explained, demonstrating with her own hair.

"That's great, you can go now," said Gabriella and she ushered her mum out of the room.

* * *

"Everyone!" Troy yelled into the microphone, "Gabriella will be arriving any moment, so we need to keep the noise on the down low." Just as the noise started up again, the doorbell rang. Everyone went silent and the only thing that could be heard were Troy's footsteps going up the stairs.

"Hi," said Troy when he answered the door.

"Hi, why did you want me to wear something nice?" Gabriella asked, staring at his jeans and t-shirt.

"I just wanted…you look great," Troy added.

"Thanks," she replied. There was a moment of silence, which was broken by Troy.

"Let's go down to the basement," he said and he led her down the hall. He opened up the door to the basement and everybody yelled;

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY GABI!"

"Oh my God! You did this for me?" Gabriella exclaimed and she gave Troy a hug.

"Here," said Troy and he pulled from his pocket a small box and handed it to Gabriella, "Happy Birthday." She opened the box and inside were the earrings she wanted.

"The shop said they had none left," she said as she admired the earrings.

"They did have some left," said Troy.

"What do you mean?" she asked, switching her gaze from the earrings to Troy.

"When you were in the jewellery shop, I called your mum to tell her not to buy them, then she handed the phone to the shop assistant and I told her to tell you that there was none left," Troy explained.

"That's why she gave her the phone! I was wondering what she was doing!" Gabriella exclaimed, "Well thanks Troy," and she gave him another hug.

"Well, go and enjoy your party," said Troy and she went downstairs.

"Part one," Troy said to himself before going downstairs to the party.

* * *

At about nine thirty, Chad stopped the music.

"We are going to cut the cake," he announced and Zeke wheeled a serving trolley to where the jukebox was, "Gabriella, do you wanna come up here?" Chad asked. There was a small 'no' coming from the audience.

"Gabi, please?" he asked again.

"Fine," she said and she made her way to the jukebox. Everyone sang, well, yelled, happy birthday Zeke wheeled the trolley back to its original position to cut it. Before the noise started up again, Chad had another announcement.

"Troy," he said and Troy made his way to the microphone.

"Hi, I hope everyone is having a good time," he started and Gabriella didn't know where this was leading to, "well firstly, Happy birthday Gabi, I hope you're enjoying your party." He stopped for a moment before continuing, "Well, as most of you probably know, Gabriella and I broke up two weeks ago after being together for a year." Gabriella's cheeks went red and she stared at her feet 'why did he have to bring that up,' she thought to herself, "I got chosen for the lead for the musical, but with Sharpay instead of Gabriella. I overreacted about it and somehow, we got onto the subject of her being my property. She left and we didn't talk to each other until the next Monday at school. It took us a little while for us to be friends again, as most of you saw in our gym class on ballroom dancing. We eventually became friends and after the game last night, Gabriella told me she still had feelings for me. But she ran off before I could say anything, so I am going to say it now." He pointed to Chad at the jukebox who pushed play. A song came on that Gabriella had never heard of. (A/N: sorry about the big chunk of writing!!)

"I'll be right here when you need me, anytime just keep believin' and I'll be, right here," Troy sang, "If you ever need a friend, someone to care and understand, I'll be-" he stopped singing and handed the microphone to Chad and walked up to Gabriella. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before leaning in for a passionate kiss. They stood there kissing whilst everyone around them was cheering and there were a few guys whistling. They broke apart and shared a hug.

"I never stopped loving you," he said in her ear.

"That's corny," she laughed.

"It's the truth," he said back.

"That's even more corny," she said.

"Well, I'm a corny kind of guy," he said.

"Refer to previous, but to make you feel better, me neither," she said. Chad stopped the song and switched on the microphone, which made a loud, high pitched screeching noise.

"Sorry," he said, "Now that you two are back together, Troy has a duet he would like to sing with you." Chad changed the track and a song came on that Gabriella knew this time.

"Lately I've been thinking 'bout the things that we've been through, and I don't know if I'd be here, If not for you," he sang. He touched her nose as he said this, "I had to take a little time to try to work things out, but you should know that I had never meant you let you down." As Gabriella was obsessed with the song, she know the words and when to sing them, "And I, I, wanna tell you that I'm sorry, and I, I," they sang together, "even when I'm not giving enough and I'm taking too much, you're still there for me. Even when I've got nothing at all and I'm ready to fall, you're still there for me, there for me, there for me, even when I can't be there for you, you're always there for me." The cheering got louder as they sang.

"Sometimes I know I can be so hard to understand, even when I'm lost you show me, who I really am, life with me hasn't always been an easy ride, but because of you I learned to lose my selfish pride." They both sang the rest of the song beautifully. When they finished, the cheering was louder than ever. They shared another kiss and there were more whistles and 'ooh's'.

I'm so glad we're together," Troy said to himself.

* * *

After the cake, Chad, yet again, had another announcement.

"We have a request for a slow song from Taylor McKessie," and he pushed play. The song that came on made Troy and Gabriella laugh.

"Wanna dance?" Troy asked, holding out his hand for Gabriella to take it.

"Sure," she said and they walked to the dance floor.

_…I can't unlove you  
Can't do that  
No matter how I try  
I'll never turn my back on  
Someone who loved me, too  
I can do almost anything I have to…_

When the song finished, Gabriella led Troy up to Taylor.

"Why?" she asked.

"You both connected with that song," she explained.

"That's deep," said Chad and Taylor whacked him over the head.

"It wasn't just my idea, Sharpay and Kelsi pitched in too," Taylor explained.

"Yeah, guilty," said Sharpay.

"Anyway, you both cried when you heard that song, so you must have liked it," said Taylor.

"You cried?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"Well, yeah," he said, he couldn't be bothered to cover up the truth.

"That's so cute," she said and she gave him a hug, "I like sensitive."

"I'm sensitive too," said Jason and Gabriella whacked him over the head.

"Let's go dance," said Taylor and the gang all stood up and danced up together.

_

* * *

_**A/N: I liked this chapter. they're back together, YAY!! i'm sorry there are a few large chunks of writing but i couldn't help it. i hope you liked it!! please review!!**

**xox ashycuppycake xox**


	13. Twisted Dares

**A/N: Hi guys!! second last chapter! i have started to write another story, different to this story line. i have just started so it won't be up for a while. Enjoy!**

**TWISTED DARES**

* * *

The morning after the party, the gang was gathered in Troy's den, cleaning up.

"Last night was fun," Chad commented.

"Yeah, it was," said Gabriella and she smiled at Troy.

"It's so nice that you two are back together," said Taylor.

"I'm glad it was sooner rather than later," said Troy and he gave Gabriella a kiss on the cheek.

"And we're back to this again," said Taylor and the gang laughed.

* * *

When they finished cleaning up, Troy took Gabriella upstairs.

"I though you might want these back," said Troy handing her the ring and 'T' necklace.

"Thanks, you kept the chain I gave you didn't you?" she asked, hoping she didn't lose it.

"Yeah, I did," he said as he pulled from his pocket a gold chain with a 'G' on it.

"Good," she sighed with relief. They went back downstairs to find all the furniture back in its original spot.

"Thanks guys," said Troy as he and Gabriella took a seat on an empty couch.

"No worries," said Chad.

They were all watching TV and after an hour, Sharpay switched it off.

"What'd you do that for?" Jason whined as he tried to switch it back on but he was holding the remote the wrong way around.

"I'm bored, and I know Gabi is too," said Sharpay and everyone turned to look at Gabriella.

"I'm not in this argument," said Gabriella, lifting her hands.

"What do you want to do then?" Chad asked.

"I don't know," Sharpay replied.

"That's always fun," said Taylor sarcastically.

"What's that?" Jason asked and six pillows hit him over the head.

"Idiot, I was being sarcastic," said Taylor.

"Oh…" said Jason.

"How about we play truth or dare?" Kelsi suggested.

"Overrated," said Troy and Gabriella together and they smiled at each other.

"Then what?" Ryan asked.

"I know!" Gabriella yelled and she ran upstairs. She came back down with a box in her hands.

"Twister?" said Chad.

"Yeah, it'll be fun. We'll change the rules a bit," said Gabriella and she pulled the mat out and spread it out in the middle of the floor.

"I'll be the spinner," said Taylor.

"No, I have a better idea," said Gabriella, "How about we split in to guys and girls. Whoever goes first, times the team that is playing and then we'll switch. Whoever stays on for the least amount of time loses and the other team has to make a dare."

"Sounds good," said Sharpay, "Guys first!" the guys took their positions on the mat.

"First one to fall loses it for the team," said Gabriella. Taylor spun the spinner.

"Left foot green!" she announced.

* * *

At the twenty minute mark, all the guys were still standing but in a massive knot.

"Right hand yellow," Taylor announced and all the guys shifted their right hand to a yellow dot.

"How much longer?" Chad whined.

"Until you fall," said Gabriella, who was holding her phone, "you have been up for twenty-one minutes and thirty-eight, thirty-nine, forty…"

"Yeah, I get it," said Chad, cutting Gabriella off, "can someone please fall?"

"The girls could beat that time easy," said Troy.

"Fine," said Chad.

"Left foot red," Taylor announced. Jason was now sitting with one foot on red and one foot on green, doing the splits.

"Thanks Taylor," he said sarcastically. Zeke was trying to move his foot to where it was meant to be and he accidentally kicked Jason 'where the sun don't shine'. Jason fell, bringing Chad and Troy with him. All the girls started laughing.

"Good one Zeke," said Troy as he got up and rubbed his head where it hit the ground.

"Aw…did Troysey hit his head?" said Gabriella with a baby tone. Troy nodded, sticking out his bottom lip.

"Does he want Gabi to kiss it better?" Gabriella asked and she continued with the baby tone.

"Please?" Troy pouted and Gabriella kissed him gently on the forehead.

"Your lips are magic!" said Troy sarcastically, "I bit my lip as well. Can you kiss it better?"

"Fine," said Gabriella and she kissed him lightly on the lips and started laughing.

"You guys are pathetic," said Taylor as she took her position on the mat. Gabriella ran over and took her position on the m at as well.

"Right hand blue!" Jason announced.

* * *

After ten minutes, the girls were in the same position as they guys, but as they were girls, doing the splits was no problem.

"That's not fair!" said Jason.

"It's not fair that guys are stronger, but do you see me complaining?" said Sharpay.

"You just did," said Taylor and Sharpay put her finger on her lips to signal her to be quiet.

"Just spin the spinner," said Kelsi.

"Right foot yellow!" said Jason and all the girls moved their right foot to a yellow dot. During the transition, Sharpay broke a nail.

"Ow!" she yelled and she fell over.

"Only twelve minutes! Boys! Let's make a dare!" said Chad triumphantly and the five guys huddled in a circle.

"Good one Sharpay," said Taylor as she stood up.

"It hurts when you break a nail," said Sharpay as she held her finger.

"Now girls, we have a dare for you," said Troy.

"This should be good," said Taylor sarcastically.

"Okay, we dare you to dance around in your bras and underwear to that song from 'bring it on'," said Chad.

"I'm sexy, I'm cute, I'm popular to boot," they all recited together.

"Wait, what?" Gabriella suddenly clicked.

"Yes, you heard right. Sharpay has it on her CD, so strip," said Chad.

"Fine," said Sharpay and she took off her top, followed by Taylor and Kelsi. Gabriella however, stood there with her arms folded.

"Come on Gabi," said Troy, "don't be a party pooper."

"Every party needs a pooper," said Gabriella.

"That's from-" Sharpay started but Gabriella glared at her, "that's a very good saying," she finished and Troy coughed loudly, which sounded a bit like 'liar'.

"Sad to say I know this but I know where that saying is from," said Ryan, "Gabriella didn't make that up herself."

"But she is smart," said Zeke.

"So?" said Troy.

"Where's it from?" Chad asked.

"'Stick It', Shar watches it in her room all the time," Ryan explained.

"Robber, you have been overruled, strip," said Troy and Gabriella took her top off. Jason, who had left the room five minutes ago, walked back down the stairs.

"Where'd you go?" Kelsi asked.

"I, ah… went to the toilet," said Jason.

"Well let's get started," said Chad and he put the CD in the CD player. Just as he was changing the track, Sharpay yelled,

"WAIT!"

"What now?" Troy asked.

"We need to rehearse. Girls, to Troy's room!" ordered Sharpay and all the girls went upstairs.

"Women," sighed Jason.

* * *

They came down ten minutes later, all moving their arms trying to remember steps.

"Now are you ready?" Troy asked.

"I think so," said Gabriella and she walked past the CD player and pushed play. They did the exact same dance as in the movie and sang along.

"I'm sexy, I'm cute, I'm popular to boot!" they all chanted. All the guys were laughing their heads off.

"Hate us 'coz we're beautiful, but we don't like you either!" they yelled, "We're cheerleaders, we are cheerleaders, roll call!" For this part, the girls had changed the names to their own names.

"Call me Shar-pay," said Sharpay and she blew a kiss and moved to the back of the line.

"I'm T-T-Taylor," said Taylor and she whacked her butt before moving to the bavk of the line.

"I'm K-K-Kelsi, reawr!" said Kelsi and she flicked her down and back again before moving to the back of the line.

"Gab-ri-ella," said Gabriella and she shook her hips.

"I'm still Sharpay," said Sharpay as she took over the floor, "I sizzle, I scorch, and now I pass the torch. The ballads are in, and one guy has to win. He's perky, he's fun, and now he's number one, J-J-J-Jason, J-J-J-Jason!" and she pointed to Jason.

"Whoa, what?" said Jason and all the girls started laughing. Gabriella ran over to the CD player and pushed stop. All the guys stood up and clapped.

"Encore!" yelled Chad.

"Don't push it," said Taylor as she put her top back on.

"That was the funniest thing I have ever seen," said Troy.

"I agree," said Jason.

"That is not happening again," said Kelsi.

"You can't mention this to anyone," said Gabriella.

"Sure," said Zeke and he put his hand in his pocket.

* * *

After lunch on Monday, the gang had gym together. During lunch, the guys spent a lot of time passing around a tape. When the girls walked into the gym, Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason were waiting for them.

"Where's Ryan?" Sharpay asked.

"He had to ah…he'll be here soon," said Jason. Just as he said this, Troy turned around and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Gabriella asked.

"Nothing," said Troy and he strained himself from laughing. Coach Bolton and the rest of the class entered the gym.

"Okay, we'll be playing basketball today," Coach Bolton announced. Troy gave Chad a high five.

"I need you to sort into teams of seven."

"Since there is twenty-nine in the class, can we have eight?" Troy asked.

"Fine," said Coach Bolton and Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Zeke, Chad, Taylor, Kelsi and Jason went on a team.

"I wonder who's going to win?" said someone in their class sarcastically.

* * *

They were halfway through their games when there was an announcement over the PA.

"Hello fellow students," said a familiar voice.

"Ryan?!" yelled Sharpay and Gabriella together.

"We have a short audio tape to be played for you today, followed by a video clip on the gym," he announced. He pressed play and some familiar voices started singing, followed by boys laughs.

"You did what?!" Gabriella yelled. Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason were breathless from laughter whilst Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi and Gabriella were horrified.

"Wait, a short clip, you wouldn't,' said Sharpay.

"Oh yes we would," said Chad in between laughs.

"We said we would get you back," said Jason. The song was nearly finished.

"Roll call!" said the voices over the PA. Everyone now knew who it was as they changed the names.

"Call me Sharpay. I'm T-T-Taylor. K-K-Kelsi, reawr. Gab-ri-ella." Everyone in the gym was laughing now and the girl's faces were red as tomatoes.

"And now for the clip," said Ryan. The laughs were louder, the loudest being Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason. When the clip was over, everyone applauded and laughed.

"How did you get a tape of it?" Gabriella asked.

"We filmed it," said Zeke.

"There's nothing funnier than public embarrassment," said Chad.

"Yes there is," said Gabriella.

"The faces on you when we beat you up!" yelled Sharpay and all four girls plunged at their boyfriends, knocking them to t he ground.

"Don't expect me to kiss you better this time," said Gabriella as she stood up.

"Okay, okay, back to your games," said Coach Bolton.

* * *

When they got to Troy's after school, all the guys were still quoting the days events.

"You should have seen your faces when that video came on," laughed Troy.

"That was so not funny," said Gabriella, "we didn't humiliate you that bad."

"Yes you did," said Chad.

"We were the only ones in the gym," Gabriella argued.

"True," said Zeke, "but it was still funny." All the guys continued to laugh for the next half hour.

"Girls! Upstairs!" demanded Sharpay and all the girls went upstairs.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"Two things, one, I am sick of them laughing and two, we need to figure out a way to get them back," Sharpay explained.

"I hate to say this but she's right," said Taylor.

"How though?" Kelsi asked.

"Oh my God! I have an idea!" yelled Gabriella.

"What?" Sharpay asked. The girls huddled and Gabriella whispered her plan.

"That's brilliant!" Kelsi exclaimed.

"How did you become so evil?" Taylor asked.

"it comes naturally," said Gabriella, "we'll meet at my house tomorrow morning before school."

"Okay," said Sharpay and the girls went downstairs.

"What's up?" Chad asked.

"Nothing," Sharpay replied and she smiled at Gabriella.

"Yeah sure, nothing," said Troy.

* * *

**A/N: i hope you liked it!! please review!**

**Next Chapter: revenge...**

**xox ashycuppycake xox**


	14. I Declare War!

**A/N: this is the last chapter!! thank you to all of the people that have read and reviewed my story, i appreciate it!! this story is quite short in the fact that it is only 14 chapters, but i will bring out the sequal in a couple of weeks. hope you like the chapter!!**

**I think i already told you in another chapter, but i can't remember so i'll tell you again. i am writing another story for the hsm category. i have only just started, so it won't be out for a while.**

**thank you also to my sister, EFRONSGAL, for helping me with ideas for this chapter and the whole story, thank you!! she wanted me to tell you that she has a one shot, iif you would like to read it, called 'What does love Feel like?'**

**Disclaimer: refer to chap. 2**

**I DECLARE WAR!**

* * *

When the guys arrived at school the next morning, there was pink paper everywhere.

"There here!" yelled Sharpay and everyone looked at them. There was a stream of whistles.

"What's going on?" Troy asked. Chad picked up one of the pieces of paper.

"Oh no they didn't," he said as he passed the piece of paper to Troy.

"Oh great," he said as he stared at the piece of paper. Printed on the piece of paper were pictures of Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason with no tops during the shirts and skins match.

"I knew there was more to that shirts and skins match than there entertainment," said Zeke.

"You like?" said Gabriella.

"Your idea?" asked Troy.

"Yes, this one was my idea," admitted Gabriella.

"There is nothing funnier than public embarrassment," Sharpay recited and she gave Gabriella a high five. The boys tried to get to their lockers but they were stopped every few seconds by people shoving pictures in their faces and whistling.

When Troy finally got to his locker, there were pictures of him stuck all over it and a piece of paper with 'NICE BODY' written on it.

"We got you bad," said Gabriella from behind him.

"Oh, you better be prepared," said Troy as they made their way to homeroom, "I declare war!"

* * *

At Troy's that afternoon, Troy asked if the girls could go elsewhere so they could plan how to get them back.

"What's something girls really treasure?" Troy asked.

"Shoes," suggested Zeke.

"Anything else?" Troy asked.

"Um, a diary?" suggested Jason.

"Yes! That's it!" exclaimed Chad.

"What's it?" Ryan asked.

"We could steal their diaries!" Chad yelled.

"And how do we do that?" Troy asked.

"Don't know," said Chad.

"Homework," said Jason.

"Now is not the time to be thinking about homework," said Zeke.

"No, we could go over to their houses and ask for homework help," explained Jason.

"Brilliant," said Ryan.

"Well, Ryan, you can go home, everyone else, go to our girlfriend's houses and as for homework help," said Chad.

"Let's go! We'll meet here at six thirty," said Troy.

* * *

Troy rang the doorbell of the Montez home and Gabriella answered.

"Hi, what's up?" she asked, half expecting him to throw a water bomb in her face.

"Ah, this might sound strange, but I need help with my Science homework," said Troy, hoping he sounded convincing.

"Sure, come in," she said and he walked inside.

"We'll work in my room," she said, "go up and I'll meet you up there."

"Excellent," Troy thought to himself. He walked upstairs and looked through her draws for her diary. He found it in her bedside table top draw. He quickly put it in his bag and pulled out his phone. 'Got it' he sent to Chad, Jason, Zeke and Ryan. He received messages from Chad and Zeke, also saying 'got it'. Gabriella entered the room with two glasses of water.

"Thanks," said Troy as he took the glass from her hand, "oh, dad says I have to be home by six thirty."

"That's cool, we'll be done by then," said Gabriella as she pulled her books out of her bags.

At quarter past six, they finished their work.

"Done!" said Gabriella.

"Do I get a prize for completing it?" Troy asked, hoping for a kiss. Gabriella understood and gave him a light kiss.

"That's it?" he complained.

"Fine," Gabriella gave in and she gave him a more passionate kiss.

"Much better," said Troy. They continued kissing until they heard fast footsteps coming up the stairs. A small girl resembling Gabriella ran in.

"Gabi!" she squealed and she gave Gabriella a hug.

"Hi Tash," said Gabriella, "oh, Troy, this is my little cousin, Tash."

"Hi Tash," said Troy. Tash hid behind Gabriella.

"It's okay, he's my friend," said Gabriella.

"Oh," said Tash and she stepped out from behind Gabriella.

"I'd better go," said Troy as he picked up his bag.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow," said Gabriella and she kissed him lightly on the lips again.

"Ooh, Gabi has a boyfriend," Tash chanted.

"Shh," said Gabriella, putting her finger on her lips.

"Nice to meet you Tash," said Troy.

"Bye," she said. Gabriella whispered something in her ear, "You too," she added. Troy laughed as he exited the room.

* * *

At six thirty, all five guys were sitting in Troy's basement.

"Did everyone get them?" Troy asked.

"Yep," they all replied, pulling small books with flower patterns or puppies out of their bags.

"We need to find one passage each to share over the PA," Chad explained.

"Let's start reading!" said Zeke and they all opened the books. They were flicking through the pages, trying to find the passage to read. Every now and then, they would read funny quotes.

"Listen to this;" said Troy, "There is this guy at the lodge who plays basketball all the time. He is really good and really cute," all the guys started laughing as they all knew who Gabriella was writing about.

"And this one," said Chad, "stupid basketball jocks strut around like they own the place. I bet you they don't even know who Marie Curie is."

"She's right, I don't," said Troy.

"Me neither," said Chad. They all kept reading until they found what they were looking for.

"Okay, tomorrow during recess we'll read them out," said Chad.

"Okay, see you all tomorrow," said Troy and they all left.

* * *

The next morning, the guys were at the lockers whilst the girls were waiting for Gabriella to arrive outside. When she arrived, she said hello and gave her friends hugs.

"This might sound strange, but my diary was missing last night," said Gabriella as they made their way to the building.

"Yours too! So was mine!" Taylor exclaimed.

"So was mine," said Sharpay.

"And mine," said Kelsi.

"The guys," said Gabriella and they all ran inside.

"Where are they?" Gabriella asked when they got to the lockers.

"Where are what?" Chad asked.

"Don't act all innocent, we know you took them," said Taylor.

"I seriously don't know what you're talking about," said Troy.

"Give us back our diaries," said Kelsi.

"Fine," said Jason and they all handed the books back.

* * *

At recess, the girls went outside at sat down, waiting for the boys. They didn't come.

"Good morning everyone," said Troy over the loud speaker.

"Great, now what?" said Sharpay.

"We have a special presentation for you this morning," said Chad.

"We are going to read a paragraph each and at the end of each paragraph, we will tell you whose _diary_ it is from," explained Ryan. Troy went first.

"This was written on January first this year. Dear diary, last night was the most fun I have had in ages. I was kind of sad when Troy only took off his jacket, I wanted him to take off his shirt too," Gabriella blushed and her friend stared wide-eyed at her, "I went looking for him today but he wasn't there. I have his number but I don't want to call him because I will be too embarrassed to speak. He probably doesn't like me, I'm just a nerd. The only person who would like me would be…actually, no one will ever like me. Oh well, I'll have to wait to see his abs, love _Gabriella_," he said as he emphasized on the Gabriella. Everyone laughed and Gabriella put her head in her hands.

"Moving on," said Chad, "This was written on the sixteenth of January. Dear diary, stupid basketball jocks, they think they're so good. There is one of them however…wait! What am I saying, Chad isn't cute."

"I can't believe they read that," Taylor squealed.

"Sharpay keeps on flirting with Troy and it is getting on my nerves, stupid bitch, love _Taylor_."

"Excuse me!" yelled Sharpay.

"It was the beginning of this year, I hated you then," Taylor explained.

"True," said Sharpay.

"This was written in June sometime. Dear diary, I hate Gabriella!" Gabriella glared at Sharpay as she thought that it had to be her because Kelsi wouldn't write something like that, "Troy just had to give her that 'T' necklace. Troy and Sharpay sounds so much better. Mr. Fulton better have gotten Troy that job so that I can break them up and he will be mine, love _Sharpay_," said Zeke.

"You planned it!?" yelled Gabriella.

"Yeah, duh," said Sharpay.

"Last one, dear diary, Troy talked to me! He called me a 'playmaker', whatever that means. I think this will be the best year because Jason also noticed me, but he is really thick so he probably doesn't know my name," laughs started around the school, "maybe I should ask if the basketball team could have a shirts and skins match, then I could see Jason! Love _Kelsi_." Everyone clapped and the four girls stood up and stormed to the office.

"They're private!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"I could have taken my shirt off if you wanted me to," laughed Troy and Gabriella whacked him on the arm.

"One thing I found out was that I never knew you hated me so much," Gabriella said to Sharpay.

"Yes well, Troy was meant to be mine, but I'm over him," Sharpay explained.

"I didn't know that you planned that break-up," said Chad.

"Of course I did, you thought I made it up on the spot?" said Sharpay.

"True," said Chad.

"Anyway, I call it truce, everyone happy?" said Taylor.

"Yes, I was running out of ideas," said Gabriella.

"It's good with me," said Chad.

"Good, now we can hang out without being paranoid," said Sharpay.

* * *

Back at Troy's that afternoon, everyone was sitting around the TV watching intently. ' So you think you can dance' was on.

"That girls' good," said Chad.

"Yeah, but I'm better," Gabriella boasted playfully.

"Yeah," Troy agreed and gave her a kiss.

"I thought we agreed we would skip that stuff," said Taylor. Gabriella and Troy both pointed to Sharpay and Zeke who were kissing every five seconds.

"And?" Taylor argued.

"You'll live," said Gabriella. So everything was back to normal. Taylor was trying to fend off Chad from kissing her by making herself busy by telling Troy and Gabriella off. Sharpay and Zeke had their usual 'make out' sessions, Kelsi and Jason were a peaceful couple and Ryan was just in the middle of it all. Everything was the way _it was meant to be._

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Corny ending, i know, but i like corny, corny is good! Lol. the story line was kinda over at the end of chapter 12...i think it was, as CandyBoo stated in her review. but, i had to add a laugh at the end. thank you all for reading and i hope you like the sequal!!**

**xox ashycuppycake xox**

* * *


End file.
